Next Generation
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Una historia familiar donde verán como Aqours la nueva generación de idols nacerá y tendrá que realizar el mismo milagro que μ's pudo llevar a cabo hace años atras. Las esperanzas y sueños son lo ultimo en morir (Historia Resubida, por correccion de ortografia, una disculpa)
1. Chapter 1

_**ɳε×ϒ ɠȩηεπαΤίΌɳ**_

 _Prólogo_

 _Han pasado 10 años desde la última vez que dieron un concierto como un grupo mundialmente famoso de idols, μ's como era conocido estaba conformado por 9 integrantes: la líder Honoka Kousaka, la letrista Umi Sonoda, las modistas Kotori Minami y Nico Yazawa, la compositora musical Maki Nishikino, la entrenadora de baile Eli Ayase, la voz de la razón y chica espiritual Nozomi Toujo, así como las siempre enérgicas y dispuestas a ayudar en lo que necesitaran las demás Rin Hoshizora y Hanayo Koizumi. ¿Pero qué fue de ellas?, han pasado 10 largos años en los cuales el mundo de la farándula y espectáculo no ha dado ninguna noticia o reporte especial de este maravilloso grupo de idols, si bien era cierto se separaron por decisión unánime ¿Que habrá sido de la vida de cada una de las chicas?_

 _La respuesta a estas interrogantes es muy sencilla, pero a la vez complicada ya que en su apogeo dejaron una marca que perdurara por muchos años más, pero lo cierto es que sus vidas continuaron de lo más normal, realizando sus mayores aficiones, sueños muy aparte del mundo de espectáculo, pero hubo algo que les llevaría a recordar sus tiempos de adolescencia, a apoyar nuevos sueños, a alentar las esperanzas, las alegrías, esa voluntad de acero que en algún momento las encamino a ser las musas, pero esta historia aún no se ha hecho por lo que es mejor comenzar poco a poco._

 _Honoka después de haberse separado de las demás prosiguió su camino en el mundo de la repostería siendo la dueña de las mayores líneas en venta y comercialización de postres en todo Yokohama, compartiendo su sueño con el amor de su vida, la famosa idol profesional Tsubasa Kira que durante esos 10 años al separarse de su grupo A – Rise logro triunfar rotundamente sacando millones y millones de copias que se vendían como los postres de su amada repostera. Por otro lado, Umi se volvió una escritora de poesía y novelas logrando difundir sus libros a nivel mundial su fama era impresionante, no había lugar en la cual no le reconocieran, su esposa la famosa diseñadora de moda francesa Kotori alias "Milanisky" llevando sus diseños espectaculares a las pasarelas más importantes de Europa._

 _En el caso de Maki, ella al dejar la música tomo la elección de seguir con sus estudios en medicina convirtiéndose en una neurocirujana traumatólogo ortopeda en pediatría, siendo además la directora general del hospital Nishikino en Akihabara, su esposa Nico al igual que Tsubasa siguió el camino de las idols para para tener su fama propia pero también colabora en trabajo de doblajes para series de anime y actuación en doramas. Nozomi por unos años siguió ayudando en el templo Kanda para convertirse en docente de astronomía en una de las instalaciones más importantes del medio oriente: El Observatorio Astronómico Nacional de Japón, Eli con quien tiene un feliz matrimonio había vuelto a Rusia al graduarse de la preparatoria para estudiar danza artística en su país y tan solo unos 3 años después volvió al lado de su chica convertida en toda una maestra profesional, con título y recomendaciones para trabajar en distintas instituciones de danza como teatro en Saitama donde vivía con su Miko como dulcemente le decía._

 _Por ultimo Rin y Hanayo crearon su propia línea de restaurantes donde los platos principales tenían como ingredientes Arroz y Ramen, ademas ambas se habían aventurado a formar un pequeño centro recreativo animal donde cuidan animales en peligros de extinción, desde que estaban en preparatoria esas 2 cosas eran sus mayores aficiones, llevándolas a su día a día en la actualidad. Siendo acreedoras al recibimiento de diferentes premios nobel por su arduo trabajo en la preservación de la fauna en esa parte del planeta ademas de diferentes reportajes en los noticieros y programas de gastronomía de como su restaurante "RinPana: Middle Eastern delicacies" era el lugar de mayor asistencia en Shibuya siendo el nº 1 en esa zona, su sazón y su originalidad en la preparación, así como la imagen de sus platillos tenía esa chispa que les identificaba a ambas._

 _En conclusión, cada pareja vivía a plenitud y en completa felicidad, pero aun había algo que faltaba en sus vidas, habían cumplido todas las metas que se habían propuesto hasta ahora, pero… había algo que les hacía sentir incompleto y ese algo era: "Ser madres". El hecho de que fueran mujeres les hacía imposible procrear por su propia cuenta un hijo, si de por si fue complicado que el gobierno de ese país lograra aceptar las relaciones con personas del mismo sexo, esto era otro cantar pero la doctora del grupo se propuso encontrar la forma de poder hacer que una pareja de mujeres pudieran tener un bebe y esa manera seria mediante: La inseminación de células madre, pero no sería algo fácil porque los procedimientos médicos eran de muy alto riesgo topándose muchas veces con fracaso en sujetos prueba, pero a pesar de las dificultades, Maki hizo todo lo necesario para hacer que los sueños de esas parejas e incluso el de su amada pelinegra fueran realidad._

 _Un bebe seria el pináculo de su alegría como mujer, ser madres para todas y cada una de ellas era un sueño, una esperanza que toda chica desearía cumplir en el momento adecuado, pero lo que ninguna de las ahora mujeres sabia o siquiera les cruzaba por la mente es que esos pequeños frutos serian la siguiente generación de Idols que años más tarde tendría la misión de evitar que su preparatoria para chicas Uranohoshi ubicada en Shizuoka cerrara._

 _¿Correrían la misma suerte que sus madres?, ¿Tendrían éxito o fracasarían?, ¿Qué tanto influiría en ellas que sus madres fueron idols?, ¿Poseerían la misma chispa, voluntad y determinación que ellas?_

 _Al final todo estaba en sus manos, era su decisión que, por supuesto sus mayores les apoyarían, las verían esforzarse, caer, sentir frustración, pero también las verían triunfar y tener éxito si es que lograban hacer que ese sueño fuera realizado nuevamente._

 _Este sería el nacimiento de un nuevo grupo de idols, sería el nacimiento de Aqours._

 _ **Continuara….**_

 _ **PD: Corregi el error en el apellido de Rin :P, gracias por notificarme**_


	2. Chapter 2

**El nacimiento de una nueva esperanza**

Corría las 8:00 pm, ya habiéndose ocultado el sol en el horizonte estando iluminada las calles de la ciudad de Akihabara con las intensas luces de los espectaculares, así como la de los autos que transitaban en las mismas pareciendo ser un día normal como otros, pero este día tenía algo en especial y eso era que en el área de quirófanos del hospital Nishikino en uno especial habían 5 chicas postradas en 4 camillas en labor de parto, la primera peli jengibre de ojos celestes, la segunda de cabellos grises de ojos ámbar, la tercera pelinegra de ojos carmín, la cuarta castaña de ojos violetas y la ultima de peli purpura de ojos violetas que pujaban con todas su fuerzas mientras la doctora encargada estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios, la pelirroja de ojos violetas daba vueltas de un lado para otro escuchando los reclamos, las amenazas y prácticamente los berrinches de las futuras madres en cuestión pareciendo un campo de batalla con minas por todos lados que en cualquier momento le explotarían en toda la cara haciéndola picadillo. En la sala de espera se encontraban las respectivas parejas de estas estando prácticamente en la misma situación o peor.

La esposa de la primer chica, castaña y de ojos esmeraldas estaba fumando un cigarrillo para calmar los nervios, la esposa de la segunda peli azul y mirada color miel estaba sentada en un sillón largo temblándole hasta la medula al punto del colapso emocional, la esposa de la cuarta le tomaba las manos tratando de distraerla con algunas bromas mientras la esposa de la última comía chocolates como si no hubiera un mañana. Por otro lado, la doctora estaba a un lado de la camilla de la pelinegra tomándole la mano sintiendo como entre bufidos, pujes y miradas asesinas estaba tratando de mantenerse tranquila.

Nico… no podrá soportarlo… Nico siente que va a morir en parto… tsk… pequeñas por amor de dios ya salgan…. ¡no ven que su madre está ansiosa por verlas! — Entre dientes seguía pujando y pujando casi poniendo la mano de su esposa morada de la fuerza.

Vamos Nico – chan… ya falta poco…. solo espero que no me rompas la mano en el trayecto — Ese simple comentario hizo que se ganara una mirada asesina por parte de su mujer que trataría de calmar acariciando su cabello.

¡kya! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Vamos nenas! Papi Umi – chan tendrá un paro cardiaco si no salen de ahí…. — Si su amada estaba a punto de desmayarse, ella no tenía mejor suerte ya que estaba como Nico dando a luz a 2 niñas

¡Que alguien me ayude! — Fueron las palabras desesperadas de la castaña, que resonaron en toda la habitación asustando a las demás, pero su trabajo de parto seguía.

Usare… mi Nozomi pawa…. para… que salgan…. o por los dioses… cuesta mucho…. — Agitada y respirando consecutivamente seguía las indicaciones del médico para que salieran sus pequeñas.

¡Tsk! Esto es más difícil de lo que… pensaba…. — Pujando con fuerza mientras estaba en la camilla la peli jengibre afortunadamente fue la primera en dar a luz ya que solamente esperaba una bebe.

De pronto el sonido de un llanto irrumpió en la habitación cayendo exhausta la primera, terminando acostada en la cama mientras limpiaban a su bebe, le cortaban el cordón umbilical para finalmente cubrirla en una manta entregándosela a la madre quien estaba que no lo creía, finalmente después de nueve meses había dado luz a una pequeña que se convertiría de ahora en adelante en la luz de sus ojos pudiendo admirar el bello iris anaranjado así como pequeños cabellos en su cabecita del mismo color con una amplia sonrisa en sus ojos derramando algunas lágrimas mientras acariciaba su mejilla viendo a su bebe como le miraba de manera curiosa. El mismo procedimiento seguiría para la siguiente que casi le dejaba triturada la mano a la doctora dando a luz a 2 pequeñas una de cabellos rojizos con ojos azules claros, su hermana tendría los cabellos negros y ojos celestes. El llanto de las niñas de la tercer mujer no se hicieron esperar dando a luz a una pequeña de cabellos violetas y ojos ambar y su hermana tendría cabellos azules oscuros y ojos carmesí, La cuarta madre daría luz a 2 pequeñas, pero estas tendrían cabellos marrones, ojos cafés y la otra cabellos grises, ojos azules claros. La ultima daría luz a 2 pequeñas, la primera rubia de ojos color oro y la segunda de cabellos como color de ojos del mismo color, purpuras.

Su felicidad era inexpresable, no había palabras adecuadas para definir el momento el cual vivían ahí y ahora, la mezcla de emociones fue totalmente evidente que soltaron todas lagrimas incluyendo la doctora Nishikino que se tomó a la pequeña de cabellos rojizos en brazos admirando la pureza e inocencia en su ser, en su mirar mientras su amada cargaba a su hermana pasando unos segundos recordaría que las otras madres estaban en la sala de espera, quien sabe en qué estado pero conociéndolas era más que posible que estuviera totalmente paranoicas. Dándole a la bebe en brazos a su pequeña loli como así le decía de cariño se acomodó la ropa de quirófano azul para salir del lugar, pero se limpió las manos antes de irse con sus amigas.

Tranquilamente caminaría por los pasillos pensando en cuáles serían las reacciones de las otras madres sonriendo ampliamente porque lo más importante era que ni la criatura ni la progenitora habían corrido riesgos en el proceso de parto y abriendo las puertas de par en par que daban a la sala de espera vio a las otras chicas que estaban muy nerviosas, una en particular desesperada como lo suponía que al momento de verla le salto encima como un depredador alterado y ansioso por su presa tomándole del cuello de su ropa medica sacudiéndola con una mirada llena de pánico.

¡Dime como esta Kotori, Maki! ¡¿Esta bien?!, ¡¿Las niñas están estables?! ¡Dime con un demonio Maki!, ¡Por favor! — Se le podía ver a kilómetros que estaba a punto de perder la cordura o quizás ya la había perdido.

Umi… cálmate…. Kotori… — No pudo terminar porque la peli azul estaba haciendo todo un show mientras la sacudía, comenzando salirle lágrimas de cocodrilo de sus ojos.

¡Estoy calmada! — Era más que evidente que no lo estaba, por lo que las demás chicas tomaron a la bomba de tiempo andante de los brazos para que Maki pudiera terminar de hablar.

Umi, Tsubasa, Rin, Eli…. sus esposas e hijas están en óptimas condiciones, el parto fue natural y no hubo ningún tipo de complicación antes, después o en el transcurso del parto… ¡Por amor de dios! quítenle ese palo de kendo a Umi… está asustando a las personas… —

Entre las 3 a regañadientes le quitaron el palo de kendo a la arquera mientras algunos enfermeros la sentaban en los sillones para darle un calmante que no la dormiría, pero si bajaría su ansiedad al mínimo dejándola en un estado de trance y aprovechando la calma las otras 3 preguntarían sí podrían entrar a ver a sus respectivas mujeres a lo que la pelirroja con toda la calma del mundo aceptaría pero les pediría amablemente que no hicieran escandalo porque las chicas estaban muy exhaustas, necesitaban reposo y no sobre esforzarse, de paso las bebes tenían que estar estables porque cualquier sobresalto podría perjudicar su estado de salud. Principalmente lo decía por cierta peli naranja con completo de gato que a pesar de los años no se le quitaba lo enérgica vaya ni parecía que era un adulto maduro, pero finalmente así era ella y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de forma de ser por lo que era más sano pedirle discreción por al menos unos minutos.

Siendo llevadas por Maki, las chicas estaban impacientes de ver a sus esposas y conocer por primera vez a quienes serían su más grande tesoro, su mayor orgullo, su mayor alegría yendo al área de cirugía ambulatoria abriría la puerta la doctora dándoles el paso para que entraran. Honoka, Nico, Nozomi y Kotori estarían cada una en camas separadas por unas cortinas para que tuvieran su propia "privacidad". Tsubasa, Rin, Eli y una casi drogada Umi se acercaban a cada una de las camas sentándose a un lado de ellas para verlas como tranquilamente estaban meciendo en sus brazos a sus bebes arrullándolas al tararearles una canción o simplemente hablándoles de sus papis.

 **Honoka – Tsubasa**

Es hermosa…. — No podía aguantar la alegría que discretamente se secó una lagrima acercándose a su pastelera para besar su frente, tomando su mano cálidamente sin dejar de ver a la bebe que estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Honoka.

Lo se amor…. es tan hermosa como tu…. no podría decirte a quien se parece más porque al parecer saco rasgos de cada una — Riendo con calidez, mientras entrelaza sus dedos a los suyos.

¿Qué nombre le pondremos cariño? — Con curiosidad las miraría con devoción a ambas, su felicidad era tan grande que solo existía en ahí y ahora para la idol.

Chika, será su nombre mi vida — Enérgicamente respondería sin darse cuenta que su pequeña estaba durmiendo haciendo que llorara, tan imprudente seguía con los años, pero eso era lo que más amaba la castaña.

"Sabiduría", vaya como siempre me logras asombrar Honoka — La nombrara se ruborizaba mientras calmaba el llanto de su bebe.

 **Umi – Kotori**

Kotori… estas bien… las bebes… están bien…. — Tan densa y preocupada la peli azul tomaba la mano de la peli gris mientras les cantaba a sus bebes plácidamente dormidas a sus costados.

Si Umi – chan… te dije que no me pasaría nada, no tendrías que matar a Maki jejeje — Convaleciente la pajarita no perdía ni su sonrisa ni su sentido del humor.

Mouh… Kotori…. me alivia que estes bien… — Se acercó a su amada dándole un beso en sus labios mientras se perdía en la dulzura de esas pequeñas las cuales acaricio con su mano diestra.

Riko y Yoshiko…. serán sus nombres… ¿Te gustan? — La miraba con ese gesto que la derretía al instante no pudiendo decirle que no a ese bello rostro sonrojada y algo apenada.

"Niña de jazmín" y "Alegría" … me parecen más que perfectos… cariño... — En recompensa un beso seria robado de sus labios haciendo que se pusiera roja hasta las orejas y riéndose su pajarita de manera inocente.

 **Rin – Hanayo**

¿Puedo entrar, nya? — Con entusiasmo Rin movería la cortina para ver a su dulce bola de arroz con 2 pequeñas en brazos quienes no paraban de verla a los ojos.

Hola amor… mira… están son nuestras bebes — Acomodándose en la cama tranquilamente su atlética esposa le ayudaría para aminorar el esfuerzo.

Kayo – chin… maki – chan dijo que no hicieras esfuerzo, nya —le reprendía de una manera tan dulce que la castaña amante del arroz sonrió asintiendo mientras le daba a una bebe para que la cargara.

Wow…. es tan tranquila, de ese color nya… — Curiosamente observaba a su pequeña en brazos sonriendo con ternura.

¿Te gustan los nombres Hanamaru y You? Rin – chan — Con demasiada alegría esperaba la respuesta positiva de su pequeña neko quien se entretenía con la bebe haciéndola balbucear causando sonrisas en la feliz pareja.

"Inocencia" y "Optimismo" son perfectos nya…. — Enternecidas las 2 se quedaron pegadas como un gato con su amo arrullando a sus pequeñas.

 **Nozomi – Eli**

Nozomi… voy a entrar…. — se sentía con los nervios de punta temblándole la mano corriendo la cortina viendo a su voluptuosa esposa dándole pecho a la pequeña de cabellos azules mientras cargaba a la otra.

Oh… Elichi… viniste a ver a tus pequeñas…. míralas son tan hermosas — Le regalaba la más radiante sonrisa que podía a su rusa hermosa logrando llenarla de sentimientos encontrados.

Son… hermosas… Nozomi… — Se secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter, acercándose a la astrónoma besando sus labios y después mirando a la pequeña que se amamantaba con el pecho de su miko.

Ara… Elichi… ¿también tienes hambre? — Riéndose esperando a ver que reacción tendría la rubia que no se haría esperar.

¡Nozomi! — Estaba más roja que los cabellos de la doctora tratando de no alterarse, ganándose una mirada picara de la peli morada — Mouh… Nozomi… eres tan cruel…. —

Elichi… cariño, conozco la mirada que pones cuando miras como un depredador mis senos… al menos deja a Matsuura comer a gusto… después será tu turno, carga a Mari por mientras — entregándole a la pequeña rubia de ojos color oro.

Jejeje "Entrega y compromiso" y "Llena de gracia" — Le era tan familiar que no pudo evitar soltar una alegría risilla. — Como tú y yo —

 **Maki – Nico**

¿Cómo está la reina del lugar? — Le subiría los ánimos la doctora a su amada, aumentando su ego de igual manera no le molestaría porque amaba verla feliz y si era sí, no tenía bronca.

Nico… está cansada… Nico quiero dormir… pero luego recuerda que tiene que cuidar a estas bellezas y se le pasa jejeje — El brillo en sus ojos era intenso, estaba inmensamente feliz de tener a ambas pequeñas en brazos después de tanto sufrimiento.

Son el más maravilloso regalo… no lo crees ¿Nico – chan? — Aguantándose las lágrimas traicioneras en sus ojos, pero su cantante favorita lo podría ver casi como leer un libro abierto.

Maki – chan está feliz también…. a Nico le gusta ver a su Maki – chan feliz— Momentos tiernos como ese hacían que su amor incrementara y ahora con las nuevas integrantes de la familia todo iría a mejor.

Te amo Nico – chan…. — Le entregaría un tierno beso a sus labios que sería correspondido por unos segundos ya que las bebes comenzarían a llorar, tomando la pelirroja mayor a la mejor para arrullarla… — Por cierto, Nico – chan…. ¿Cómo se llamarán? —

Dia y Ruby — Entusiasta respondería de manera instantánea mirando a la otra pequeña tocando su mejilla mientras le atrapaba el meñique con su manita suave y frágil— Aww es tan mona…. —

"Fidelidad y entrega" y "Amor" — Se quedó pensativa ante los nombres que había escogido la pelinegra para sus pequeños retoños, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, quedaban como anillo al dedo.

Esto marcaba el inicio de un nuevo capítulo en su vida, uno en el cual verían su pasado pero reflejado en sus pequeñas hijas, era el destino quien ya lo tenía previsto para esas 9 bebes que formarían un lazo tan fuerte, tan sólido como el que sus madres han tenido hasta ahora. Las buenas historias están destinadas a repetirse y estarían más que felices de que así sucedería a su debido tiempo.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues esta historia la venia planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirla porque no tenía idea de cómo comenzar honestamente jajaja, agradezco a Koneworld con la pequeña inspiración que me dio sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden esto: μ's vivirá por siempre en nuestros corazones, el final a veces es el comienzo de algo mejor y algo maravilloso. Aqours tienen una vara alta… espero cumplan las expectativas que han generado. Sin más que decir nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feliz cumpleaños ¡Maki – chan!**

El tiempo paso para las 5 familias de chicas, ya las 9 nueve pequeñas estaban en 1er, 2do y 3er año de preparatoria en el instituto Uranohoshi, pero hoy no era un día común como los demás en cuestión porque hoy en especial cumplía años la aun doctora neurocirujana traumatólogo ortopeda Maki Nishinino casi estaba en los 40 pero se veía como una veinteañera, este día sus hijas, específicamente la pequeña Ruby estaba impaciente porque llegara ya que tenía una sorpresa muy especial para ella, bueno en realidad ella fue la organizadora de dicha sorpresa porque su madre la idol pelinegra y su hermana la ahora presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Uranohoshi eran las "compinches" de la menor. Para su buena suerte ellas no tenían clases en ese momento ya que Ruby apenas iba a entrar al primer año de preparatoria y Dia iba a entrar al último grado de prepatoria, su mama por otro lado estaba de vacaciones porque ya había sacado un nuevo disco, realizado Fan Meeting en el Tokio Dome de Akihabara y había exigido, si señores la gran Nico Nii que bajo ningún pretexto se le molestara en su mes de vacaciones que ella misma se tomó.

Es una de las idol's más famosas del momento ¿Por qué no habría de tomarse esa molestia? no sería la idol número uno del mundo si no lo hiciera según su punto de vista, pero volviendo al punto era de mañana, las chicas se habían levantado tranquilamente de la cama mientras su adorada madre les preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, en esa lujosa cocina en su gran mansión porque esos y más lujos se merecían la familia Nishikino-Yazawa.

Ruby está emocionada, Ruby quiere que ya llegue mama para darle su regalo jejejeje — La pequeña pelirroja estaba desayunando con entusiasmo mientras tarareaba una canción.

Espero no se te haya olvidado nada… Ruby, eres demasiado despistada… la mayoría del tiempo — Dia tomaba un poco de leche con pan dulce mientras se mantenía seria y tranquila como siempre lo ha sido.

¡Ruby no olvido nada!, ¡Ruby no ha dejado ningún detalle de lado!, ¡Eres una amargada Dia! — Para ser una chica de preparatoria, era demasiado infantil.

¡¿Qué dijiste Ruby?!... ¡Pequeña insolente ahora veras! —

Y ahí empezaban nuevamente otra pelea, de manotazos, rasguños, jalones de cabello y mejillas mientras se mentaban la madre a diestra y siniestra, mientras la mayor pelinegra estaba pensando en si le gustara el regalo que le tenía preparado a su mujer, en ese momento la susodicha no se encontraba ya que la noche anterior aviso que llegaría hasta pasado el mediodía porque tenía que hacer 5 cirugías y tenía toda una agenda de consultas que cumplir , en la mente Nico no había otra cosa que no fuera Maki: sus bellos ojos rasgados color violeta, sus cabellos ahora largos lacios rojizos, esa bella figura que con el tiempo se aunque era madura no perdía su sensualidad, sus pechos, sus piernas, imaginaba a ellas 2 juntas, una sobre la otra en la cama, desnudas demostrándose el amor que se tenían. Fue inevitable para Nico no perderse en sus pensamientos al punto de babear un poco de lo excitada que se estaba poniendo sonriendo de medio labio de una manera un poco extraña llamando la atención de sus pequeñas que al notar se acercaron y le chasquearon los dedos delante de ella para que reaccionara.

Mama… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la pelinegra de ojos esmeraldas quien veía con curiosidad la sonrisa de su madre.

Ruby piensa que quiere que venga mama Maki para darle su regalo, uhmmm Ruby quiere saber que le darás jejejej, anda mama dime ¿sí? — Le jalaba el borde del mandil que traía puesto para intentar convencerla.

¿Eh?, ¿Lo que le daré a Maki – chan? — Poco a poco su cerebro comenzó a procesar su pregunta manifestándose un gesto y semblante ruborizado, alarmado por que la simple respuesta a esa pregunta era perturbadora para la inocencia de sus hijas

Ya que pensó que esta vez, ella se vestiría como una conejita play – boy, con un traje sumamente ajustado, que remarcaría sus ahora notables pechos y largas piernas así como sus detallados glúteos, le bailaría en un tubo de pole dance que puso secretamente en la habitación la noche anterior había decorado su habitación con velas, rosas y pétalos formando un corazón con sus nombres en el interior de este, no es como si le importara mucho darle eso pero bueno debía darle algo original a su esposa, tuvo que toser par ano ahogarse con su propia saliva tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas que no mancharan la pureza de las mentes de sus pequeñas Ruby y Dia que eran lo más hermoso, lo más preciado que su pelirroja tsundere le había entregado así que opto por decirles el festín que le había preparado para cuando llegara. Si eso sería lo más adecuado por lo que respiro hondo tranquilamente obsequiándoles una dulce sonrisa acercándose a ellas para acariciar sus cabellos negros y escarlatas besando además sus frentes de manera cariñosa.

Nico le dará a su mama, el mejor regalo de todos… un festín con sus platillos favoritos… todos llevan tomate ya que ella es una adicta a los tomates, jejeje — Abrazándolas con calidez y ternura mientras Dia tomaba nuevamente la palabra.

Madre… una pregunta… — Se tomaba el mentón mostrándose pensativa.

¿Si mi pequeña princesa? — Esos rubíes en sus ojos miraban con cariño y algo de gracia ese gesto tan maduro que su hija daba, a su corta edad ya daba esos aires de madurez recordándole a su amada en sus años de preparatoria, pero pensaba también ¿Sera tan tsundere como ella?

¿El tubo en tu habitación es de Striptease? — Soltaba esa pregunta quitada de la pena haciendo que la mayor diera un salto asustada.

No… sé a qué te refieres… Nico no sabe de qué tubo hablas…— Estaba sudando de miedo, la curiosidad y asertividad de su hija a veces podía dar miedo, la pelirroja miraba curiosa a ambas pelinegras no entendiendo de que hablaban con exactitud.

Ruby… no sabe qué es eso…. ¿Me lo explicas nee – chan? —

Bueno según tengo entendido un tubo de strip…. —

No terminaba de darle esa explicación la hermana mayor a la menor ya que su madre le había tapado la boca tranquilamente, teniendo una mirada algo ensombrecida riendo un poco para disimular el estado de pánico que tenía, Dia por su parte no entendía porque no quería que le explicara Ruby para que se usaba ese tubo cayendo en cuenta en que la menor pelirroja aún era muy chica para que le dijeran que los adultos usaban eso como entretenimiento de índole sexual escuchando además como su madre le susurraba algo al odio, algo que le hizo palidecer por completo.

No le dirás a Ruby más… sobre ese tubo, es aún muy pequeña o no querrás que mami Maki se entere que has estado usando sus aparatos médicos y no los has devuelto ¿o sí? Nico sabe que a mami Maki no le guste que tomen sus cosas sin permiso, ella cree que están en el hospital —

Iba a seguir amenazándola, pero de pronto el ruido de un carro estacionándose en el garaje se escuchó para después una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, la doctora había llegado por lo que la primera en salir corriendo para recibirla fue Ruby, mientras ellas 2 acomodaban las cosas para la sorpresa que le tenían preparada en la mesa del comedor. Con tanta prisa la pequeña pelirroja salió como misil teledirigido de la cocina hacia el jardín donde su madre estaba caminando en dirección a la entrada recibiéndola con un abrazo efusivo, lleno de alegría que la mayor no tardaría en corresponder tomando a su hija en brazos para besar su mejilla cálidamente.

Hola princesa…. ¿Dónde están mama Nico y Dia? — Algo cansada pero alegre por estar nuevamente en casa miraba con cariño a la luz de sus ojos.

Mami Nico y ne – chan están en la cocina, mira hice esto para ti…. — sacaba de una bolsa de su aun pijama un dibujo detallado, demasiado lindo de la familia tomadas de la mano con la frase "Feliz cumpleaños Mama Maki con varios corazones y tomates a su alrededor".

Ruby… mi vida… eso es hermoso… gracias…. — Lágrimas de alegría salían de sus ojos acuñando en su pecho a su pequeña mientras la llenaba de besos en su mejilla.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la gran mansión, todo ya estaba casi terminado en tiempo record porque bueno se trataba de la mujer que tanto amaba Nico, debía darle el mejor recibimiento en su día especial por lo que se arregló poniéndose un vestido negro, se maquillo, se puso unas zapatillas hermosas peinados el cabello con un chongo muy sensual. Dia por otro lado se puso un vestido blanco, se peinó el cabello y se maquillo un poco no era de esas chicas que se echaban plastas de maquillaje. Salieron al jardín mirando esa conmovedora escena que para cuando las otras 2 se dieron cuenta, ambas pelirrojas quedaron estupefactas por ver a su madre/esposa e hermana/hija vestidas tan elegantes, tan hermosas… como todas unas princesas causando de manera graciosa la doctora de su asombroso soltara un gruñido como toda una pantera en celo desconcertando a las presentes, pero haciendo reír a su pequeña loli. Aprovechando eso le haría una ligera broma esperando que cuando estuvieran a solas no se quisiera vengar de ella.

¿Así que la pantera ya tiene hambre? Bueno quien en sano juicio podría negarse al encanto de la Nico Ni — A manera de burla y provocación pasaría sus manos por todo su cuerpo no tan eróticamente, como si llamara su atención.

¡ueh! ¡Nico – chan!, ¡Nuestras hijas están presentes! — Estaba tan roja como su cabello, de sus orejas casi le salía humo y por instinto tapo los ojos de Ruby quien no entendía lo que pasaba, Dia solamente se tomaba la cara como diciendo "¿De verdad son mis madres?".

Dejando de lado ese momento realmente vergonzoso, Ruby se fue a cambiar para ponerse un vestido color vino, se hizo sus colas en su cabello como las que tenía su mama cuando era más joven bajando hasta el comedor estando ya todas sentadas esperando a que llegara la más pequeña de las 4, al verla sus mayores sonrieron con mucha alegría porque lucia radiante, todas lucían tan hermosas que parecían todas unas divas, sin más el momento familiar prosiguió de una manera muy cálida, entre risas, bromas, una plática entre madre e hija entre Dia y Maki, sobre su trabajo en el hospital externándose su deseo de algún día ser como ella haciendo que se sintiera más orgullosa de lo que estaba su madre, Ruby también le dejaba ver el deseo de ser como ella más grande una idol profesional, que puede hacer sonreír a cualquiera con su encanto y alegría. A decir verdad, eso muy pronto se haría realidad, ese era un destino que la vida ya les tenía preparado solamente era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para ello.

Le cantaron las mañanitas como un coro de cantantes, apagaron las velas de un pastel de relleno de tomate con un papel comestible arriba con su imagen de ella más joven con el atuendo rosado y hermoso de su última canción con su grupo μ's _"Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari",_ lagrimas nuevamente de melancolía y alegría salían de sus ojos violetas, extrañaba y recordaba con mucho cariño todos esos momentos, todas esas alegrías que junto a Honoka, Nico y las demás tenían. Su esposa se acercó abrazándola con calidez para acariciar con su diestra su mejilla exclamando con calidez.

Te amo Maki – chan…. Feliz cumpleaños, mi tomate tsundere…— Reía con ternura al ver el puchero en su rostro, pero no duro mucho porque sonrió para correspondió a sus caricias de la misma manera.

Y yo a ti Nico – chan, si no hubiera sido por μ's nunca te hubiera conocido… y doy gracias a ello que tenemos una vida juntas, tenemos a nuestras hijas, te tengo a ti…. es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado — Sus palabras eran honestas, venían de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Maki – chan… ¡Baka! — Aunque la insulto, no se borraba la sonrisa en su rostro, ahora ella derramando lágrimas de alegría mientras que de manera sorpresiva la cargaba en brazos como todo un príncipe haciendo ruborizar y apenarse a la menor.

¡Nico – chan! ¿Qué… estas… haciendo? — A punto de colapsar de la pena se aferró del cuello de su pequeña pero amada esposa desviando la mirada.

A duras penas podía sostenerla en brazos, jadeaba y sus piernas estaban temblando caminando como un ciervo recién nacido rumbo hacia su habitación en el segundo piso entre jadeos y gemidos algo exhaustos por el esfuerzo "sobre humano" que hacia solamente dijo con determinación "Tengo una sorpresa para ti mi pequeña pantera", después de eso ellas se perdieron de la vista de las menores para quedarse mirando por unos momentos para soltarse a reír con ternura ya que sus madres eran demasiado tsunderes pero esa era la forma en la cual se demostraban su amor, cuando cesaron las risas nuevamente en Ruby surgió la duda de que era ese tuvo del cual había mencionado su hermana mayor.

Ne – chan… ¿Usaran el tubo? — Inquirió de manera angelical tomando desprevenida a su hermana que casi se atragantaba con el pedazo de pastel que estaba terminando de comer.

R… u… by…. porque… no… vamos… por un helado… ¿Quieres uno de chocolate? — Sintiéndose aliviada al ver el brillo en sus ojos se levantó efusivamente para tomarla de la mano saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la mansión. — ¡Espera Ruby!, ¡Me lastimas! —

¡Gambaruby! — Fue lo único que dijo ella antes de perderse de la visión de ese lugar.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Tenía pensado empezar la historia con la familia de Honoka, pero gracias a Kaede Kitajima al recordarme el cumpleaños de mi waifu, salió esto XD, si se preguntaran que paso entre Nico y Maki después de que se fueron a su habitación :v pero aún no se si poner lemmon entre las musas es cuestión de que me digan, ya que se centra mas en Aqours que en μ's, puede que haya yuri y lemmon entre las hijas jaja es cuestión de que pidan los ships jaja y veré como acomodo los capítulos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Deja ~ vu: Uranohoshi a punto de cerrar**

 **Casa de la familia Kira/Kousaka – Yokohama**

El amanecer se divisaba en el horizonte, en una mañana sumamente tranquila y alegre mientras el feliz matrimonio de Honoka y Tsubasa despertaba en su cama matrimonial envuelta entre sabanas mientras sus cuerpos yacían con pijama aún. A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba la peli jengibre seguía siendo tan perezosa como siempre por lo que su mujer tenía que despertarla todos los días para que fuera a trabajar a su repostería, era la dueña y era su obligación poner el ejemplo con sus empleados, por otra parte, la idol castaña tenía una firma de autógrafos en una de las plazas comerciales de Yokohama siendo las 7:00 am debía estar lista en una hora ya que a las 9 am comenzaba dicho evento.

Tsubasa intentaba hacer reaccionar a su bella durmiente que pedía "5 minutos más" pero se les estaría haciendo tarde si no se levantaban además hoy regresaba su única hija Chika a la escuela y para variar era la viva imagen de su madre Honoka con respecto a la pereza, era como revivir el tiempo viendo a su pequeña, como cuando las ahora madres tenían 15 años de edad. Poco a poco la castaña de ojos esmeraldas se acercó a su amada para abrazarla de las caderas, besando su cuello con completa sensualidad. Logrando así que se comenzara a mover en su posición y apagándose mas a la peli jengibre le soplaría el oído causando que la dormilona diera un salto del susto cayéndose prácticamente de la cama junto con Tsubasa.

¡Tsubasa!, ¡Te he dicho que no soples en mi oído! ¡Me pongo nerviosa! — ligeramente alterada y sonrojada miraba a su mujer estando arriba de ella a pocos centímetros de juntarse sus labios admirándose la una a la otra, celeste y esmeralda.

Lo se… pero hoy tienes trabajo, tengo trabajo y nuestra hija debe volver a la preparatoria — Sonriendo besaría sus labios con calidez y ternura tomando sus caderas mientras Honoka le abrazaba por el cuello correspondiendo el beso.

Aún recuerdo cuando teníamos su edad — Un aire melancólico se formó en la mirada de la ex – líder de μ's acurrucándose en el pecho de su chica de la mujer que amaba tanto.

Quedándose así unos minutos disfrutando del cuerpo y el calor de ambas, se levantarían para comenzar a s vestirse y prepararse para otro día de trabajo, Honoka ya tenía su vestimenta de chef con su nombre bordado en la parte derecha saliendo de la habitación mientras su esposa terminaba de arreglarse para tomar el desayuno, ahora venía la parte pesada de la mañana levantar a la "piedra" es decir, la pequeña de cabellos y miradas color naranja dirigiéndose a su habitación tocando la puerta llamándola pero no parecía responder, apoyando su oreja en la puerta para oírla quizás roncar pero no se emitían sonidos del otro lado siéndole extraño. Tomando la perilla de la puerta se daría cuenta que no tenía seguro abriéndola, para su sorpresa su hija no estaba ahí comenzando a alarmarse un poco por lo cual comenzaría a buscar en todo el departamento ya que vivían en un edificio que fue el regalo de bodas de ambas familias para ellas, un edificio de departamental donde había un sinfín de cosas, cuartos de juegos, piscina, bar, canchas de futbol, incluso un garaje para los autos de Honoka y Tsubasa. Se habían hasta dado el lujo de hacer más cuartos para cuando sus amigas se reunían para que sus hijas convivieran como lo han hecho desde dichas, siendo tan unidas como sus madres.

Preocupada se dirigiría a la sala a paso rápido, pero disminuiría su andar al comenzar a escuchar una melodía, la única que le podía hacer llenar de recuerdos hermosos hasta el punto de derramar lágrimas y esa era de la canción: _"Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari",_ poco a poco se asomó por la orilla del pasillo para ver a su hija ya vestida con su uniforme sentada en la barra de la cocina mientras veía en un televisor de 50" de ancho imágenes de μ's portando sus atuendos floridos de color rosa mientras bailaban y cantaban esa canción con gran entusiasmo, sus sonrisas, su brillo cuando eran más jóvenes eran únicos.

 _ **Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari**_

 _ **Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete**_

 _ **Hana o sakaseru nikkori egao wa**_

 _ **Zutto onaji sa yuujou no egao**_

(¡Ah! Se inició con una sutil premonición

¡Ah! Nuestros deseos fueron colgados en medio del cielo estrellado

Nuestras alegres sonrisas hacen que las flores florecen,

Estas eran siempre las mismas, las sonrisas de la amistad)

 _Esa canción… hacia mucho que no la escuchaba… Chika… ¿Por qué ves ese video? — Se recargaba en la pared mientras comenzaban a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos_

 _ **Wasurenai itsumade mo wasurenai**_

 _ **Konnani mo kokoro ga hitotsu ni aru**_

 _ **Sekai o mitsuketa yorokobi (tomoni) utaou**_

 **Saigo made (bokutachi wa hitotsu)**

(No vamos a olvidar esto, hasta el fin del mundo

Que nuestros corazones pueden llegar a ser uno, como este

Hemos descubierto el mundo

Así que vamos a cantar con alegría hasta el final)

 _Aún recuerdo… todos los momentos que vivimos juntas… chicas… esos recuerdos jamás se irán — Se mordía el labio inferior para que su llanto no floreciera, algo que era dificil_

 _ **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte**_

 _ **Tabidachi no hi da yo**_

 _ **Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku**_

 _ **Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda**_

 _ **Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?**_

 _ **No no no ima ga saikou!**_

(Las alas del pequeño pájaro finalmente han crecido

Es el día de emprender el vuelo

Todo el cálido mar hace señas de colores en la distancia

Es doloroso, como una pintura dibujada dentro de un sueño

¿Te gustaría intentar volver el tiempo atrás?

No no no, ¡Este momento es el mejor!)

 _Si algún día tienes el deseo de ser idol como yo lo fui, como Tsubasa lo es… yo te apoyare, si en tu preparatoria ocurriera lo mismo que en Otonokizaka…_ _— Lentamente su esposa se acercaba preocupándose al verla llorando con una sonrisa en sus labios._

 _ **Minna to deaeta koto ureshikute**_

 _ **Hanaretakunai yo hontou da yo**_

 _ **Namida wa iranai kono mama odorou**_

 _ **Te o futte motto futte**_

(Esos encuentros con todos

Eran tan alegres que nunca quise dejarlos ir, es cierto

Nuestras lágrimas son innecesarias, vamos a bailar como ahora

Mueve las manos, agítalas más.)

 _Honoka estas bien…. ¿Qué sucede cariño?_ _— La susodicha le señalo a dodne estaba su hija mirando el video, comprendiendo el mensaje contagiándose con la nostalgia y alegría abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro observando la escena._

 _ **Hikari o oikakete kita bokutachi dakara**_

 _ **Sayonara wa iwanai**_

 _ **Mata aou yonde kureru kai?**_

 _ **Bokutachi no koto**_

 _ **Suteki datta mirai ni tsunagatta yume**_

 _ **Yume no mirai kimi to boku no LIVE &LIFE**_

(Lo hicimos aquí persiguiendo la luz. Debido a que somos nosotras,

No vamos a decir adiós

Nos reuniremos de nuevo, ¿No me vas a llamar?

Somos un sueño

Que se conecta a un futuro maravilloso

El futuro que soñamos

nuestro vivir y nuestra vida contigo)

— _Al parecer nuestra hija quiere seguir el mismo camino que nosotras seguimos… o al menos que yo sigo aun cariño — Ver esa radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su hija, ese brillo y determinación les llenaba de orgullo y no dudaban que lo lograría._

— _¿No es maravilloso?_ _— Secándose las lágrimas Honoka, se acurrucaba sobre su amada quedándose calladas hasta que terminara de ver el video Chika._

 _ **Kotori no tsubasa ga tsuini ookiku natte**_

 _ **Tabidachi no hi da yo**_

 _ **Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku**_

 _ **Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda**_

 _ **Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai?**_

 _ **No no no ima ga saikou!**_

 _ **Datte datte, ima ga saikou!**_

(Las alas del pequeño pájaro finalmente han crecido

Es el día de emprender el vuelo

Todo el cálido mar hace señas de colores en la distancia

Es doloroso, como una pintura dibujada dentro de un sueño

¿Te gustaría intentar volver el tiempo atrás?

No no no, ¡Este momento es el mejor!

¡Después de todo, después de todo, este momento es el mejor!)

 _Sera una gran idol si algún dia lo decide, y estoy casi segura que las demás… seguirán su camino…. — Eran las únicas palabras de la peli jengibre entrelazando sus manos con la castaña._

 _ **Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari**_

 _ **Ah! Hikari o oikakete kitanda yo...**_

(¡Ah! Se inició con una sutil premonición

¡Ah! Lo hicimos aquí persiguiendo la luz...)

Al terminar de reproducirse ese video en la tele, la menor peli naranja estaba completamente entusiasmada terminando su desayuno para darse cuenta después de unos segundos que era observada, llamándole la atención que sus madres estuvieran llorando acercándose a ellas con cierta preocupación ya que era muy raro en ellas verlas llorar llegando a ella al momento de hablar fue retenida por uno 2 pares de brazos que la abrazaron fuertemente, con un inmenso cariño mientras besaban su frente con calidez esto desconcertó a la menor que termino correspondiendo dicho abrazo, al separarse las miro un poco más tranquilas se dispondría a preguntar porque estaban llorando pero solamente obtuvo una sonrisa de ambas mientras terminaban de tomar sus cosas para dirigirse cada una a donde debería ir, las madres a sus trabajos y la hija a la escuela. Tsubasa le ofrecería ser llevada por un chofer en uno de los tantos carros que tenían en el garaje, pero la menor lo rechazo quería ir en autobús, era mejor para ella ya que a esa hora no había mucho tráfico y podría disfrutar de la vista del mar camino a Uranoshi.

Dicho y hecho Chika tomaría el autobús mientras se relajaba recargando su rostro en el cristal de la ventana que iba sentada mirando hacia el amanecer en el mar pensando en si algún día podría ser como sus madres, pensaba si podría ser capaz de cumplir sus sueños y hacer que sonrieran las personas si se convertía en idol, bueno el destino estaba a su favor ya que muy pronto ese deseo se haría realidad, ella junto a 8 chicas más lo harían realidad.

Llegando finalmente a la preparatoria, pagaría la cuota del autobús mientras sus compañeras de segundo Riko y Yoshiko, hijas de la más entrañables amigas de Honoka, Kotori y Umi la esperaban en la entrada mientras la enérgica peli azul de ojos violetas alzaba la mano en señal de saludo mientras su hermana una tímida de cabellos color vino de ojos ambarinos sentía pena ya que su hermana estaba llamando muchísimo la atención, peculiarmente una era más parecida a la diseñadora Milanisky y otra a la escritora Sonoda.

¡Chicas!, ¡¿Hoy no se me hizo tarde verdad?! — Llegaba corriendo tanto que le había faltado el aire por unos segundos.

Para nada Chika – chan jejeje llegaste esta vez temprano…. — Alzando su pulgar Yoshiko mientras sonreía de manera picara — Los demonios del infierno te han maldecido este día Chika – chan –

¡Yoshiko! ¡No digas eso... en frente de todo el mundo… pensaran que somos unas raras! — Lo decía con un hilillo en su voz Riko ruborizada ya que eran el centro de atención de las demás estudiantes.

Jejejeje Riko tranquila… vamos… ¡es hora de ir a clases! —

Con un entusiasmo e hiperactividad sin igual les tomaba de las manos mientras corrían hacia el interior de Uranohoshi, directo al salón de segundo grado de preparatoria, pero entre gritos y jadeos de Riko, los reclamos de Yoshiko Chika no se dio cuenta que había alguien más adelante en su camino… las 2 hermanas le advertían que si no se detendría chocaría causando un accidente por lo que tuvieron que soltarse de su agarre dejando a la pobre seguir de largo mientras impactaba contra un cuerpo escuchándose el grito de muchas chicas, era un grito lleno de miedo y pánico que como moscas se aglomeraron en el lugar preocupadas por el golpazo que ocurrió. la peli naranja en medio de su mareo intento levantarse ya que sentía algo suave debajo de ella por lo que sin darse cuenta aun comenzó a tocar sintiendo algo redondo y suave escuchándose un "Kya" muy largo que de golpe volvió en si viendo que estaba encima de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Dia quien estaba ruborizada y con un gesto demasiado molesto.

Entraría en pánico como las demás al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

¿Uh, presidenta Dia esta…? — Sudo frio cuando vio que su mano diestra estaba tocando su pecho con algo de curiosidad — ¡Ueh!, ¡Presidenta perdóneme! ¡No vi por donde iba! ¡No quise tocarla! ¡Gomenasai! —

Voy a…. — Se estaba hinchando una vena en la frente de la pelinegra de ojos azules claros que se levantaba con molestia mientras estaba tronándose los puños.

Para suerte de Chika Yoshiko y Riko intentaron disuadir a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil par que no asesinara ahí y ahora a su amiga, le prometieron que no volvería a pasar volviéndole la compostura, tornándose seria mientras seguía su camino. Ya fuera de la vista de ellas las amigas de la peli naranja la estaba regañando, pero esta al parecer no parecía prestar atención ya que su mirada al levantarse del suelo estaba fijada en un letrero pegado en la pared hasta que las detuvo de su aparente discusión acercándolas para que vieran ese papel el cual daba muy malas noticias.

Chika… estas escuchándonos…. — Decía la tímida del trio moviendo su mano en frente del rostro de su amiga que estaba en trance.

Al parecer su alma ya fue a las profundidades del 9no círculo del infierno — Despreocupada la hermana tomaba de los hombros a la hipnotizada que comenzó a hablar bajo.

No puede ser posible…. esto… no puede ser cierto —

La causa de ese estado desconcertante en ella era que en ese letrero estaba escrita la frase "Próxima Clausura", el circulo al parecer se estaba repitiendo nuevamente.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí comienza el nuevo reto para las próximas integrantes de Aquors, les aseguro que no lo hare fiel a la trama de μ's quizás haya más drama y quizás un poco de lemon por aquí y por allá, romance y mucha ternura combinada con una pizca de comedia, espero este comienzo para Aqours les agrade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Reunión Urgente!: Es hora de crear un nuevo milagro**

La peli naranja miraba atónita el letrero pegado en la pared de los pasillos de Uranohoshi tratando de asimilar la frase que estaba ahí escrita, pero por más que lo leyera una y otra vez al parecer su cerebro no lo había captado aun además de que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar alarmando a Yoshiko y Riko que se acercaron a ella para mirarle de espaldas apoyando sus manos en sus hombros para ver ese papel con más detalle soltando un gritillo agudo porque claramente esa noticia les había caído como un balde de agua helada completamente. Entre las 3 se arrebataron dicho papel pensando en que posiblemente podrían haber visto mal, pero por desgracia no era así, era más real lo que decía como lo que sucedió entre Dia y Chika hace minutos atrás.

¡Debe ser una broma!, ¡Riko - chan! — Gritando a los 4 vientos el nombre de la peli vino que dio un salto al escuchar como la nombraba de manera alarmada.

S…i… ¿Qué sucede Chika – chan! — La miraba como se ponía blanca arrugando el papel en sus manos.

¿Hoy es 28 de diciembre? ¡¿Lo es?! — Rogaba a los dioses que fuera una broma muy pesada, porque no podría ser verdad que eso estuviera pasando.

No… Chika – chan…. no lo es…. — Bajaba la mirada con algo de angustia sin saber cómo mirar a su amiga, estando tan desconcertada como ella.

Yoshiko al ver como su hermana y su amiga se ponían tristes hizo algo completamente razonable dentro de toda su rara y extraña forma de ser, ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil para verificar que eso era completamente cierto. Al darse cuenta de esto Chika y Riko comenzaron a seguir a la peli azul confundidas porque no sabían a donde se estaba dirigiendo, en el camino se encontrarían con Mari, una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos de color dorado estudiante de 3ero de preparatoria y parte del consejo estudiantil junto con Dia, quien al parecer caminaba de lado contrario hacia ellas manteniendo un aire pacífico y sereno con un toque de madurez en su presencia tal como su madre Eli Ayase. La susodicha al ver a las menores sonrió con pasividad deteniendo su andar, estas al verla se detuvieron y preguntaría acerca de ese anuncio.

Senpai…. ¿Esto es verdad? — La peli naranja le extendió el papel entregándoselo en sus manos.

Veo que ya se enteraron ¿no? pues al parecer así parece…. En 2 años la escuela cerrara… porque ha disminuido la cantidad de estudiantes en cada salón — Suspiro, pero aun así mantuvo su sonrisa serena.

Pero…. senpai, van a dejar que esto suceda así sin más…. — Riko hablaba de manera nerviosa.

Riko – chan…. lo lamento… pero no podemos hacer nada, la dirección así lo decidió… ya intentamos Dia, Kanan y yo… hacer algo… pero la decisión es irrefutable.

Entonces hay que hablar con la presidenta — Yoshiko seguía su camino mientras las otras 2 la seguían con plena determinación, la rubia seguiría su camino, pero recordó algo importante que en este momento Kanan y Dia estaban "ocupadas" y no sería bueno para sus mentes inocentes molestarlas.

¡Chicas!... ¡Dia y Kanan! — Estaba hablando sola ya que no había señales de ellas 3 — ¡Mierda! —

Debía alcanzarlas lo más rápido posible o si no posiblemente tendrían traumas psicológicos de por vida si interrumpían o espiaban a esas 2 ya que corrían mucho peligro, no específicamente por la presidenta sino por la vice – presidenta ya que desgraciadamente su hermana había adoptado más la naturaleza burlona y algo picara de su madre Nozomi Toujo. Por otro lado el trio de segundo estaba llegando a la puerta donde estaba el consejo estudiantil viendo cerrado tocaron pero al parecer no había respuesta, volvieron a hacerlo una segunda, una tercera vez y nada siendo extraño ya que la peli negra y peli morada, eran puntuales ciertamente era raro que no las vieran ahí pero posiblemente tendrían cosas que hacer en algunos salones porque siendo presienta y vice – presidenta tenían grandes responsabilidades con los estudiantes de la preparatoria. Estando a punto de desistir de seguir llamando por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a oír unos ruidos raros ¿gemidos?, ¿suspiros? por lo que pegaron sus oídos a la puerta tranquilamente para escuchar que era lo que estaba pasando, cosa de lo cual se arrepentirían minutos después.

Ka… nan…. ¿Qué se supone que haces?... estamos en la escuela… y si alguien llega…— Esa era la voz de la hija mayor de sus tías Maki y Nico, estaba nerviosa.

Oh Dia… estuviste todo el fin de semana alejada de mí, solo por evitar que nos vieran juntas… vamos no voy a hacerte daño — La otra voz era de la vice – presidenta que sonaba algo seductora.

Kanan… ¡mph! — Después de eso prosiguió un silencio incomodo hasta que se volvieron a escuchar gemidos o como Dia pronunciaba el nombre de la peli morada algo desesperada.

Como si las hubieran metido a un sauna, las 3 estaban a mil por hora, imaginando un sinfín de situaciones meramente eróticas mientras los suspiros, gemidos y otros sonidos los cuales no entendían que los estaba originando surgieron. La compañera de las mayores las vio como literalmente echaban humo por las orejas y les salía vapor por encima de la cabeza entrando en estado de terror profundo se acercó a ellas tomándolas de los hombros para arrastrarlas lejos del salón del consejo. Después mataría a sus amigas por andar indirectamente de exhibicionistas llevando a las menores a su salón de clases, a regañadientes y entre reclamos, pero siempre era infalible el ser intimidante y fría como lo era su madre en preparatoria, eso les hizo achicarse como cachorritos regañados ya que la dorada mirada de su senpai era de temer. En fin, las clases siguieron normalmente pero cierto aire de tristeza y melancolía se mantuvo constante a cada segundo en los pensamientos de las chicas que a duras penas pudieron prestar atención en clase.

Por otro lado, Mari estaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil acomodando unos papales, recordando esas expresiones llenas de tristeza en las menores, pero no podía ayudarles por más que quisiera, seguramente la tsundere de Dia aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente no lo permitiría ya que era demasiado disciplinada y algo conformista en cierto modo, ya que tantos intentos, tantos fracasos le hicieron ser así. Al final las horas de clase terminaron, pero el camino a casa de para Chika, Riko y Yoshiko fue realmente un tormento porque por más que pensaron que hacer respecto a eso ninguna en realidad tenía una solución, estaban prácticamente con el cerebro en blanco.

¿Qué haremos? no podemos dejar que la escuela cierre…. — Suspiro profundamente la hija de Honoka y Tsubasa.

Chika... y si le pedimos ayuda a nuestras madres... bueno he sabido que ellas cuando estaban en preparatoria como nosotras tuvieron una situación igual… quizás podríamos volvernos… — No termino la hermana mayor de Riko ya que fue detenida por esta última.

No creo que funcione…. además… seria vergonzoso vestirme de esa manera…. — En cierta forma la peli vino tenia ciertos rasgos de Umi respecto a lo que consideraba vergonzoso, apretaba su bolso entre sus manos.

Chika tuvo una idea entonces, saco su celular para llamar a casa, esperando que sus madres ya estuvieran ahí, solamente tomando 3 pitidos en la línea de espera para que la castaña idol respondiera al otro lado de la línea de manera suave y serena.

Cariño…. ¿Ya vienes a casa? Honoka ya está preparando la cena… ¡Honoka no te comas los cup cakes que Chika no ha llegado! — Hubo silencio durante unos segundos — Jejeje perdón por eso… tu madre… bueno sabes cómo es respecto a la comida —

Jejeje… etto… puedo invitar a Yoshiko y Riko… es que queremos hablar con ustedes…. — Hablaba de manera nerviosa, no era porque hubiera hecho algo malo, si no que no sabía cómo decirlo.

¿Todo bien? — Sonaba algo seria por lo que hizo temblar —

Si. madre… es que… bueno… algo sucedió algo en la preparatoria… y pues queremos un consejo de ustedes…. — Riendo de manera nerviosa.

Oh…. bueno… aquí las esperamos… solo avisen a tus tías Umi y Kotori… ya sabes… como es Umi – chan de paranoica…. — Soltó una pequeña risilla mientras se escuchaba la voz de Honoka al fondo "Paranoica ¿Umi – chan? jajajaja".

Al haber cortado la llamada ahora era el turno de Riko y Yoshiko hablar con sus madres para que supieran que no llegarían a casa y que estarían en casa de la familia Kira-Kousaka, siendo Riko quien tomara su celular para hablar ya que su hermana le había insistido en hacerlo, poniéndole miles de excusas para no hacerlo pero todo tenía un plan con maña por parte de ella ya que le resultaba divertido ver cómo podía ponerse nerviosa y tímida en cualquier tipo de situación, le divertía en demasía verla desmayarse casi del nerviosismo. Comenzó a marcar un numero siendo contestada la llamada después de unos segundos escuchándose la voz de la diseñadora siempre canturreante y alegre.

Mi vida… ¿Ya vienen a casa tú y Yoshiko?, ¿Cómo les fue en la escuela? — Se notaba animada y tranquila escuchándose la voz de la peli azul mayor pero algo bajita como si estuviera murmurando.

Eh…. si… solo que pasaremos a casa de la familia de Chika, queremos hablar algo con la tía Honoka… — El nerviosismo estaba haciendo de ella un manojo de nervios.

¿Segura que todo está bien? — la peli gris se notaba preocupada por su hija, intuía que algo no andaba bien desde el momento que menciono que iría a ver a Honoka.

Si… madre…. descuida…. — Soltando un suspiro pesado —

Bueno está bien… cuando termine de hacerle unos ajustes a un diseño que estoy haciendo para la temporada de verano iremos para allá… ¡Mouh! Umi – chan… deja de temblar que no puedo coser bien esta parte— Hacia un tierno puchero la diseñadora escuchándose una respuesta rápida de la escritora, vergonzosa, por cierto.

¡Pues deja de manosearme el trasero… y termina por el amor de dios Kotori! — Sus palabras trastabillaban de principio a fin.

Ok madre… las veo allá… ¡adiós! …. — Colgando de golpe tratando de no imaginar ese momento en su mente con la cara completamente roja.

Pasaron varios segundos entre burlas y risas entre Chika y Yoshiko con Riko quien se cubría los ojos con demasiada vergüenza, porque en su vida había pasado un momento tan vergonzoso como ese y como si fuera poco en frente de sus amigas que se la comieron viva el resto del camino haciendo imitaciones realmente chistosas y divertidas de Kotori como de Umi. Hasta que gracias a dios para una avergonzada a 1000 peli vino llegaron al edificio departamental de Chika entrando por la puerta principal siendo recibidas por el recepcionista un señor adulto de unos 50 años de edad, que se le notaban canas y arrugas en su rostro quien las saludo amenamente con la mano. Las 3 subieron por un ascensor hasta el piso donde estaba el departamento y cuando las puertas se abrieron caminaron a paso lento tragando saliva en seco para tocar la puerta siendo recibidas por Tsubasa quien estaba vestida con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, unos jeans ajustados y botas de tacón hasta las rodillas sonriendo al ver a la luz de sus ojos acompañada por sus amigas.

Chicas… bienvenidas a casa…. pasen… — Les daría el paso para que entraran siendo reverenciada por las otras 2 menores sonriendo de medio labio — Tan formales como Umi – san ¿verdad? …. —

Con permiso…. tía Tsubasa…. — Dijeron al unísono dirigiéndose a la sala de estar mientras su mujer terminaba los últimos detalles de la cena.

Las 3 se fueron a sentar a un gran sillón largo que se extendía en una pared de esa sala llena de lujos que consistían en recuadros extravagantes, adornos de cristal, una gran televisión de 50" y uno que otro poster de μ's y A – Rise ahí, por supuesto las jóvenes no estaban impresionadas ya que desde su infancia conocían el lugar perfectamente, ahora venía la parte por así decirlo "difícil" por lo que la hija de la castaña tomo el valor suficiente para hablar mirando los esmeraldas de su madre aclarándose la voz perfectamente para decirlo a los 4 vientos, eso que dejaría sorprendidas a todas en el lugar.

Mamas… ¡Queremos Riko, Yoshiko y Yo ser… ser idols! — Se podía notar la determinación, en sus ojos, Tsubasa estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado, sus amigas se miraban una y otra vez tratando de comprender lo que pasaba, además el sonido de un tazón metálico se escuchó caer en seco en la cocina viéndose detrás de la barra a la peli jengibre estática de espaldas como si hubiera sido congelada.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Vaya manera de soltar una bomba por parte de Chika ¿No? :v jajaja, la cosa se pondrá interesante para el próximo capítulo porque ardera Troya, no se preocupen no pasara nada malo XD porque aparecerá el NicoMaki con sus hijas y el KotoUmi :v nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un nuevo camino se forma: Aqours**

Chika… estas consciente ¿De lo que estás diciendo? — Su madre castaña estaba observándola sentada en un sillón frente a ella y sus amigas, sorprendida por lo que había escuchado decir de los labios de su hija.

Si madre… estoy consciente de lo duro que puede ser convertirse en una School Idol en este caso… como tú y mama Honoka pasaron, los sacrificios e incluso los retos que tuvieron que superar, las caídas y fracasos que tuvieron en el camino… estoy al tanto de eso madre — la menor solamente bajaba la cabeza tocándose los muslos con sus puños cerrados.

Un silencio incómodo y tenso se formó en el lugar, ya que las madres no esperaban que tal noticia o palabras salieran de su hija, ¿Por qué ahora? no lo estaban entendiendo entonces Honoka en la cocina respiro hondo para comenzar a levantar el desastre que se había gestado al dejar caer el tazón al suelo para después de unos segundos llegar a la sala para dejar en un platón sobre una mesilla que rodeaba los sillones de la sala en medio de estos unos bocadillos recién salidos del horno los cup cakes que ella estaba haciendo hace minutos atrás de que las menores llegaran. La peli jengibre se sentó junto a Tsubasa para entrelazar su mano con la de ella notando que únicamente Chika tenía un semblante preocupado, sino también las hijas de Umi y Kotori. Por lo cual tranquilamente ella tomaría la palabra para aminorar la tensión que se está incrementando a cada minuto que pasaba, su voz sonaba comprensiva y maternal sonriendo de manera dulce, completamente cálida para que su pequeña estuviera más tranquila, para que así pudiera hablar más fondo.

Chika…. ¿Qué paso hoy en la preparatoria?... dime cariño está todo bien por allá… ¿Acaso alguien te molesta?... ¿Alguna chica te acaso? — Buscaba de alguna manera que su pequeña de cabellos naranjas se sintiera tranquila, que podría confiar en sus mayores

Honoka… dudo sea eso…. — Su esposa tomaba una postura más seria que antes pero no intimidaba en lo absoluto.

Bueno… ¿recuerdan cuando cursaban la preparatoria Otonokizaka y UTX? — Ambas mujeres ya se estaban dando una idea de lo que sucedía, pero querían confirmarlo antes.

Si, ¿Por? — Dijeron al unísono.

La peli naranja suspiro de nuevo sacando de sus cosas un papel para dárselo a Honoka quien lo tomo en sus manos, tanto ella como su esposa se quedaron sorprendidas al comprender que de cierta manera estaba repitiéndose el mismo circulo como años atrás, ahora entendían el porqué de esa repentina decisión, pero ambas estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: "No sería fácil" y además pensaban que ellas tendrían que lidiar con la sombre que fue μ's y A - Rise alguna vez, ser hijas de las ex integrantes de esos grupos tan famosos que a pesar de los años siguen siendo de renombre era un peso demasiado pesado el cual podría jugar más en contra que a favor ya que el mundo de las school idols y idols profesionales era por así decirlo un paraíso que con el tiempo se convierte en un infierno ya que la presión de los fans, promotores o como disqueras es algo atroz. Un semblante triste se formó en el rostro de Honoka y Tsubasa desconcertando a las 3 chicas.

Al parecer las menores estaban captando un mensaje claro y conciso: "No" era la respuesta que estaba a punto de pronunciarse en ese momento.

¿Creen estar preparadas para eso? — Honoka ponía el papel en la mesita mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse a su hija poniéndose de cunclillas tomando sus manos entre las suyas fijando sus ojos sobre los suyos.

Repito… ser una school idol o idol no es solo baile, canto y caras bonitas… créanme… es mucho esfuerzo, sacrificio, determinación y mucha pero mucha fuerza de voluntad…. no hay margen para errores, tan solo se equivoquen una vez y podría ser algo que podría destruir sus carreras — Respiraba hondo Tsubasa sacando un cigarrillo ya que estaba tensa.

Lo sabemos… pero creemos que podríamos…. que haríamos lo mismo que tú y mis tías mama…. — Refiriéndose a Honoka y las otras 8 musas. — Al menos dejen que lo intentemos —

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, siendo la peli jengibre quien iría a la puerta a ver quién habida llegado a visitarles, siendo la diseñadora y escritora quienes estaban detrás de la muerta vistiendo de una forma un poco casual. Kotori tenía puesto un suéter de seda fino, una blusa blanca muy elegante debajo con una falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con decorado en los bordes de exportación española y unas zapatillas plateadas de exportación suiza, Umi sin embargo vestía con un saco azul marino, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color, con una blusa blanca portando unos lentes en su mirada ámbar haciéndola lucir maduras, ambas tenían el cabello suelto. Tranquilamente saludaron con un abrazo a su amiga de la infancia quien las invitaría a pasar a la sala notando como el ambiente estaba un poco frio, con caras largas y sumamente pensativas llamando la atención de la peli azul mayor sentándose en un sillón en frente a su izquierda de donde estaban sentada Honoka y Tsubasa.

Poco a poco miro de reojo a sus hijas que estaban algo impacientes y con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas, ninguna las miraba, siendo esto lo que le causaría más intriga a la escritora.

Honoka… Tsubasa – san … lamentamos la intromisión, pero vinimos porque aquí estarían nuestras hijas, pero noto que algo está pasando ¿Puedo saber qué es? — Siempre tan asertiva y recta como cuando era más joven.

Umi – chan…. Nuestras... hijas… quieren ser idols….. y esta es la razón — Le entregaría el papel para que sus amigas de la infancia también lo vieran, siendo notable el gesto de asombro en sus rostros.

Riko… Yoshiko…. ¿Cuándo vieron esto? — Kotori miraría a sus pequeñas que estaban cabizbajas, pero no había respuesta de ellas no sabían que decir — Mis amores…. descuiden… no vamos a regañarlas… —

Hoy en la mañana — Susurraron con desgane y mucho pesar.

Las madres de la peli vino y peli azul se quedaron pensativas en ese momento, leyendo detalladamente ese papel recordando en su época de adolescencia que habían pasado por lo mismo, recordaron su primer concierto a lo que solo sus amigas acudieron, todos los obstáculos, todos los retos que pasaron, incluso las lágrimas, el sudor, todos los sacrificios que tuvieron que realizar en ese camino que aunque fue muy corto les había dado una fama impresionante. Predominaba la incertidumbre en el aire hasta que nuevamente Umi volvió a hablar para llamar la atención de las menores presentes teniendo un semblante serio, tan seria iba la cosa que se quitó los lentes guardándolos en un estuche que tenía en su saco cruzándose de brazos y piernas para darles su opinión al respecto, una severa y muy directa opinión para que pudieran ver una realidad que posiblemente la estaban confundiendo con una fantasía.

Ser School Idol n oes fácil… créanmelo… yo tuve que lidiar con muchos problemas de autoestima, era demasiado tímida…. no fue fácil adaptarme a lucir ropa más… corta de lo habitual… aun no lo hago… — eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro — Pero el punto es que no solo deben tener las aptitudes para poder hacerlo, deben estar preparadas no solo físicamente, también emocional y psicológica. ¿Lo saben no? —

Si… — Respondieron las 3.

Riko…. mi vida… sé que tú tienes problemas con todo eso de ser abierta con las personas, socializar, de confiar en ti misma como en los demás…. dime corazón ¿Crees que con todo eso en desventaja… puedas llegar a ser una school idol? — La peli jengibre miraba su pequeña que suspiro de manera pesada comenzando a derramar lágrimas… su hermana solamente la abrazaba.

Chika estaba impactada, pensaba que las apoyarían pero estaban haciendo todo lo contrario… solamente les cuestionaban y les hacían ver sus defectos como si indirectamente las 4 mayores les dijeran que no podrían hacerlo cosa que le hizo molestarse y levantarse completamente molesta cerrando los puños con fuerza sorprendiendo a propios y extraños que notaban el semblante molesto en sus ojos de tonalidad naranja casi rojiza pero lo que más les sorprendería era que les gritaba de manera sumamente demandante, grosera cosa que lo cual era la primera vez que pasaba.

Entonces… no van a apoyarnos… es lo que quieren decir…. — sus ojos se cristalizaron derramándose lágrimas de estos.

Hija… no es… — No pudo terminar la oración ya que nuevamente la menor la interrumpió abruptamente.

¡Entonces que! ¡Porque nos cuestionan tanto!. no creen que no podríamos llegar a hacer lo mismo… ¡no ven potencial en nosotras!… ¡¿Es eso?! — La manera de decirlo fue suficiente para que la castaña se levantara y le diera una bofetada a su hija, era la primera vez que lo hacía y muy en el fondo le dolió hacerlo, Honoka estaba con la mirada en blanco ante lo que presencio.

¡No le hables así a tu madre! Chika… chicas… lo que queremos que entiendan es que lo que queremos es que estén completamente seguras… de que eso quieren y que se esforzaran en hacerlo… que no duden en su decisión o se acobarden… no queremos que tengan las mismas dificultades que nosotras… —

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna de la menor, esa acción le había dejado muy mal que sin decir nada comenzó a correr saliendo del departamento dando un portazo al siendo seguida por Yoshiko y Riko que no se dieron cuenta que detrás de la puerta estaban la doctora Nishikino y su esposa acompañadas de sus hijas. La pelinegra al ver a Chica iba a gritarle, pero ya había salido del campo de visión de ella dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Ni Maki ni Nico comprendían que estaba pasando por lo que les pidió a sus hijas que las siguieran, claro la primera en salir como cohete teledirigido fue la pequeña de cabellos rojizos en 2 coletas y mirada celeste, la mayor pelinegra de mismo tono de ojos solamente suspiro para comenzar a seguir a su hermana menor, no lo hacía porque estuviera preocupada por Chika y las demás claro que no, era por estar al pendiente de su hermana menor que suele a meterse en problemas cada vez que la dejan completamente sola.

Lentamente tocaron a la puerta para ver sus amigas en medio de un entorno preocupado y con caras largas, por lo que entraron tranquilamente notando como Tsubasa estaba tomando de los hombros a su esposa estando a espaldas suyas del sillón donde estaba sentado, Umi y su esposa estaban mirándose entre sí confundidas como queriendo encontrar una explicación a la reacción de Chika en ese momento.

¿Llegamos en mal momento, cierto? — dijo la pelirroja quien vestía con una blusa negra de mangas largas con una falda corta, medias negras y zapatos de tacón corto portando una boina en su cabeza con el cabello recogido en un chongo.

Honoka… ¿Estas bien? — la menor pelinegra que vestía con un vestido rosa en 2 piezas con botas hasta las rodillas con unas medias blancas largas hasta los muslos se acercó la susodicha arrodillándose frente a ella olvidándose por completo por lo que habían ido a verla.

En ese momento soltó a llorar con las manos en su rostro indecisa en que le dolía mas… si fue la actitud renuente y tosca de su hija o que su amada la haya abofeteado frente a sus ojos sin poder decir nada al respecto por el shock que esa imagen le dejo, Kotori y Umi se acercaron también para abrazar a su amiga de ambos lados mientras Tsubasa trataba de explicarle a Maki lo sucedido, siendo una tarea difícil el que su hija entendiera que si las apoyarían pero que tendrían que poner el 110% de entrega y esfuerzo para lograr su objetivo, aun lamentándose por haber tratado a su hija de esa forma pero tenía que hacerle ver que estaba actuando de manera errónea. Por lo pronto la doctora sacaría su celular para comenzar a marcar un numero haciendo una llamada que interconectaba 4 líneas sonando 4 veces hasta que contestaron 4 voces diferentes femeninas.

Oh Makichi que sorpresa… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada? — Nozomi fue la primera en hablar.

¿Necesitas algo o Nico volvió a meter la pata? — Sonaba lo más indiferente a la indirecta que le lanzo, pero era una broma habitual que Eli le hacía a ella.

Maki – chan… ¿Qué sucede porque llamas al mismo tiempo a Eli, Nozomi, a y Rin? — La voz apacible de Hanayo estaba intrigada.

¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, nya? — Decía de manera alegre y enérgica Rin con su habitual muletilla gatuna al final de cara oración que únicamente usaba con ellas.

Se tomó unos segundos para responder, respirando hondo para proseguir hablando.

Vengan a la casa de Honoka… tendremos una reunión urgente… aquí las esperamos Nico, Umi, Kotori, Honoka, Tsubasa y yo —

Finalizando la llamada en ese momento, aria a la cocina a prepararle un té de manzanilla a su amiga para que se tranquilizara, porque esta sería una muy larga… pero muy larga noche.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Y aquí les dejo el primer drama de muchos en esta historia, hasta mí me dolió esa cachetada :/ pobre Chika, no entendió el punto que querían decirle las chicas…. pero bueno, si te tiran lo malo en cualquier situación cualquier lo vería así, en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… donde el drama seguirá un poco.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decisión final, Aqours ha zarpar**

 **Parque Inokashira**

De tanto correr la chica de cabellos naranjas termino cansando, tanto que le faltaba el aire en ese momento por lo que tuvo que detenerse en medio de un puente que atravesaba de lado a lado un rio, no se dio cuenta, pero había llegado a Inokashira un parque ecoturístico el cual a esas horas ya no transitaban personas casi siendo casi el anochecer ya que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte se recargaría del barandal del mismo para mirar su reflejo en el agua. Era incapaz de entender porque sus madres no querían apoyarla a ellas y a sus amigas en volverse school idols, soltando un suspiro pesado siguió con la mirada triste mirando hacia el agua en donde truchas nadaban de un lado a otro con libertad hasta que 2 reflejos más estaban en el agua.

A su lado izquierdo Yoshiko y a su lado derecho Riko quienes le tocaban los hombros para mirarle con una sonrisa un poco triste, en cierta manera se sentían igual que su amiga, frustradas y algo decaídas porque sus madres igualmente hicieron lo mismo que sus tías exponerles mayormente los contras que los pros de volverse school idols, pero… ¿No habían pasado ellas por lo mismo? Otonokizaka estuvo a punto de cerrar porque tenía una baja considerable de alumnas, pero ninguna se rindió a pesar de las adversidades, ninguna dio un paso al costado, incluso cuando peor estaban las cosas las 9, si las 9 musas se mantuvieron firmes y con la cara completamente en alto hasta que al final después de tanto esfuerzo, dedicación y sacrificios, lo lograron, eso era lo único que importaba en ese momento ¿no? Poco a poco otras 2 siluetas aparecieron, Dia y Ruby estaban respirando agitadas mientras miraban hacia el agua tratando de calmar su respiración, logrando que Chika sonriera ligeramente porque no estaba sola, las tenía a ellas, a sus amigas de la infancia.

Aun guardaba la esperanza de que sus madres cambiaran de opinión según ella, les demostraría que podrían hacerlo, crearían su propio legado como school idols, pero muy en el fondo no era necesario porque sus madres les estaban apoyando desde el principio, solo querían que tuvieran presente que no sería un camino sumamente fácil, pero estarían apoyándolas en lo que más pudieran.

Chicas…. ¿Qué hacen aquí? — dándose la vuelta para miraría a las 4 que estaban con ella, con cierta calma, manteniendo su sonrisa en su rostro, pero más alegre.

Chika – chan… no vamos a dejarte sola… sé que nuestras madres…. pueden ser un poco duras… pero se que al final nos apoyaran…. — Yoshiko le tocaba la cabeza alborotando sus cabellos con ternura.

Yoshiko tiene razón…. mamá Umi y mamá Kotori terminaran haciéndolo como cuando eran adolescentes… — Riko de manera tímida buscaba reconfortar a su amiga y secretamente amor platónico, la apoyaría y estaría para ella siempre que lo necesitara sin importar nada.

¡Ruby siempre ha querido ser como mama Nico! — dando pequeños saltitos la menor pelirroja de ojos esmeraldas sonreí juntando sus brazos para finalizar con su típica frase — ¡Gambaruby! —

No creo que sea la idea más adecuada para…. — No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque de la nada grito tan fuerte que casi dejo a todas sordas, la razón de esto fue porque había experimentado lo que las menores conocían como "washi washi" pero era la versión de Kanan la peli morada de ojos violetas tenia prensados los pechos de ella y discretamente tocando sus pezones con sus pulgares apegándose a Dia. — ¡Kya! —

¿Qué no es buena idea Dia? — Con un toque juguetón masajeaba sus pechos susurrándole al odio con cierto tono seductor en su voz, poniendo pálida a la pelinegra quien volteaba a ver de reojo a la causante de ese susto mortal.

Habían llegado Kanan y su hermana Mari, vistiendo ropas casuales pantalón de vestir azul/negro con una blusa blanca/azul de marga corta y larga consecutivamente, habían escuchado lo que estaban hablando las demás, por lo que una decidió asustar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Uranohoshi y la otra solamente saludaba cálidamente a las demás. Pasados algunos segundos habían llegado una peli gris de ojos celestes vistiendo ropas deportivas y una peli marrón de ojos color miel vistiendo un poco más femenina con una falda color vainilla, suéter café con medias largas café oscuras. Todas se miraban con cierta curiosidad, algo de confusión no hay que negarlo, pero al menos estaban las 9 juntas por lo que si hablaban del problema, como de la solución que tenía la hija de Honoka era posible que entre todas pudieran "lograr algo con respecto a sus madres"

Chika – chan…. al parecer quiere volverse school idol… Yoshiko – chan y Riko san la apoyan — decía la tsundere quien de un jalón se apartó de Kanan cruzándose de brazos sin mirarle a los ojos ruborizada.

¿Aún creen que eso pueda funcionar? — Mari no comprendía en si sería la mejor solución, no se sentía convencida de serlo.

¡Mamá Rin y Mamá Hanayo se veían tan lindas cuando lo eran! ¡Quisiera poder serlo como ellas, poder cantar y bailar como ellas, cuenta conmigo Chika – chan! — You hacia un gesto estilo militar colocando su mano en posición diagonal junto a su frente parándose firme como un marinero.

Ehm… no creo que sea mala idea…. si You está dentro… supongo que yo igual me uniré… — Hanamaru tímidamente sonreía lo decía haciendo que su amiga sonriera ampliamente subiéndosele los ánimos.

¡Dia y yo te apoyaremos! — Kanan sin vergüenza alguna abrazaba a la nombrada de la cintura portándose como toda tachi con su neko.

¡Estas demente!, ¡Kanan como puedes hablar por mí! — el lado tsun tsun de día saltaba como grillo en primavera queriendo matar a su novia a escondidas.

Lentamente todas las miradas se posaron en la rubia, quien no había dicho nada desde el principio, en cierto modo le alegraba al ver a sus amigas dispuestas a hacerlo, entrando en una encrucijada ya que por un lado quería apoyarlas, pero por otro seguía insegura ¿Qué debería hacer? esa era le pregunta del millón, pero como toda una líder la menor se acercó a su senpai para tomarle de las manos con mucha calidez demostrando confianza y determinación en su mirada de color rojiza mientras esa sonrisa le ayudaba lentamente a disipar sus dudas. Era increíble que con tan solo un gesto esa chica pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión en tan solo segundos, sintiendo en su interior regocijo, tranquilidad, como si una llama se comenzara a encender dentro de ella iluminando la oscuridad de sus dudas, poco a poco Chika se dirigiría a ella con respeto y mucha calma.

Mari – chan…. ¿Te unirás a nosotras? — la rubia con tan solo verla a los ojos pudo asentir sin decir más abrazando a la menor susurrándole unas palabras.

Lo hare Chika – chan…. — Todas se abrazaron con mucha ternura firmando esa unión, firmando oficialmente el nacimiento de las próximas school idols.

 **Casa de la familia Kira/Kousaka – Yokohama**

Ya habían llegado Nozomi junto a Eli, como Rin junto a Hanayo, las nueve ex musas estaban sentadas en la sala mientras todas miraban a su ex líder cabizbaja sentada con los pies encima del asiento el sillón abrazando sus rodillas apegándolas hacia su mentón, ya les habían contado las ultimas noticias del momento por lo que estaban buscando una manera de poder aclarar el malentendido el único problema era que la testaruda de Chika pudiera captar lo que quisieron decir su madre y las demás, melancólicamente veían en la menor a su madre cuando tenía 15 años, igual de intrépida, testaruda y necia. Como si vieran 2 gotas de agua, pero para calmar las aguas la espiritual del grupo, la peli morada que usaba solo una coleta, vestía una falda larga lila y una blusa de cuello amplio con mangas cortas comenzaba a barajar sus cartas del tarot para ver el futuro de las niñas si se volvían school idols.

El carro, El loco, La rueda de la fortuna — exclamaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Nozomi mientras sus amigas observaban curiosas las cartas.

Cariño que quieren decir… — Eli sentada a su lado, con una coleta en su cabello larga, con una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, blusa blanca y tacones altos amarillos miraba a su novia tan alegre.

La buena suerte y la fortuna les sonreirán… — todas se quedaron asombradas, incluso la peli jengibre cambio ligeramente su semblante.

Después de tantos años…. ¿Crees que tus predicciones funcionen Nozomi? Digo no es que este insinuando algo por el estilo, no te equivoques solo que creo que ya debes estar oxidada — Con olímpica imprudencia exclamaba la pelinegra quien solo sintió un escalofrió al ver un aura oscura salir de su amiga — Eh…. ¿Nozomi estas bien? —

La peor tontería que pudo haber hecho la pequeña tsundere fue haber provocado a la creadora del castigo supremo "Washi Washi Max Supreme", de golpe sentiría como los recuerdos de su adolescencia volvía ya que la peli morada se había colocado detrás de ella quien sabe cómo o cuando pero sus manos parecían pinzas de cangrejo que estrujaban con una fuerza aterradora los pequeños de menor proporción de Nico quien soltó del susto zangoloteándose como un cachorro asustado tratando de evadir esa tortura que en años había sentido. Ante tal escena todas comenzaron a reír con una alegría sin igual, hacia años no se reían como locas ya que era completamente gracioso ver a la "mascota" revolcarse por los castigos de Nozomi implorando piedad a gritos, pero entre más se retorciera, pidiera piedad o ayuda sus pechos eran estrujados tan fuertemente que seguramente le dejaría moretones en su piel tan blanca y tersa.

Finalmente, la doctora Nishikino al ver que ya no era gracioso ver a su amada siendo "sodomizada" por su "madre" se acercó a la agresora para tomarle del hombro hablando de una forma tranquila y sin querer galante.

Ya fue suficiente Nozomi… ¿Puedes dejar a Nico – chan, por favor? —

Oh claro Makichi… pero a la próxima ponle un bocal… jejeje — Como si fuera cualquier cosa la aventó a los brazos de la pelirroja para cargarla como si fuera una pequeña princesa.

¡Nico pudo haber muerto! ¡Maldito monstruo…. pech…. — No pudo terminar sus insultos ya que fue callada con un beso de la pelirroja, un beso tan apasionado que parecían príncipe y princesa, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que estaban las demás.

¡Desvergonzadas! — Umi estaba tan roja como el cabello de Maki, logrando sacarlas de su momento apasionado ambas se ruborizaron para volver a sentarse en sus lugares.

Ya.. ya… Umi – chan… más tarde… iremos a pulir tus love arrow shots… jijijiji — Como si nada la pajarita sonrió tomando de las manos a su escritora dándole un beso de esquimal.

Las únicas "inocentes" la peli naranja con actitudes felinas junto a su amada castaña "la amante del arroz" veían el show lésbico que daban sus amigas, entre sonrisas y caras de "A donde chingados nos fuimos a meter", las dejaron hacer sus cosas románticas mientras Honoka lentamente recobraba la compostura llamando la atención de todas al hacer un sonido con su garganta mientras las demás dejaron sus cosas para verla fijamente. En su rostro volvía a ver determinación, brillo y la fuerza de toda una líder, la líder de μ's estaba frente a ellas, no Honoka Kousaka. Hablando de manera tranquila.

Si nuestras hijas quieren ser school idols, entonces apoyemos su deseo… ayudémosles a que el mismo sueño que hicimos hace años nosotras pudimos lograr ocurra nuevamente —

Extendiendo su mano hacia adelante con sus dedos en forma de v, todas sonrieron mientras hacían lo mismo, habiendo 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 ,7 ,8, 9, 10 de esos símbolos formando un circulo ya que su esposa también le estaría apoyando, porque para ella lo más importante son Honoka y Chika, convirtiéndose en el comienzo de una nueva aventura para tanto chicas como para grandes, una llena de muchos retos, adversidades, caídas, frustraciones, pero lo más importante: Triunfo. Una nueva esperanza había nacido en la cuna de μ's una que muy pronto tomaría el nombre "Aqours".

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues como lo pidieron algunos aquí les traigo este capítulo que a decir verdad tuvo de todo, drama, romance, comedia, etc, etc, espero que en su opinión haya valido la pena esperar, porque he estado con otras historias... y pues he estado viendo el Final Love Live, al fin tuve la fortaleza (que se derrumbó en el primer día desde la canción Moment Ring hasta Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari, porque llore a mares como no tienen idea) aún me falta ver el final del segundo día y estoy seguro que llorare… y mucho T.T.**

 **Bueno también quería comentar que mañana hare algo especial, no será una historia, ni one shoot en sí, si no algo diferente y pues les pediría así humildemente que también expresaran su opinión en lo que publique mañana, gracias por su atención y buenas tardes, el jueves iniciare otra historia, BloodBorne: Las cazadoras Soldier Game**

 **Hasta luego**


	8. Chapter 8

**Entrenamiento con el monstruo marino: Umi Sonoda**

 **Playa Mihamasaki**

Corrían las 6:00 p.m. en las orillas de la playa Mihamasaki en la ciudad e Numazu, Japón mientras 9 chicas estaban al parecer entrenando ya que realizaban en 3 grupos de 3 diferentes actividades fiscas, en las cuales estaban natación, maratones de ida vuelta corriendo y calentamiento muscular, ciertamente eran actividades realmente que llegaban ser agotadoras para algunas y pasables para otras. Un ejemplo de esta situación eran las hermanas Kurosawa que las 2 estaban casi perdiendo la vida en las actividades que su instructora, la famosa escritora de novelas la madre de Yoshiko y Riko les puso.

"Cthulhu" como le habían puesto todas, estaba solamente observando con seriedad con un palo de madera de Kendo postrado en su hombro derecho mientras escuchaba las constantes quejas de las chicas, pero las que más se quejaban por supuesto eran las hijas de las tsunderes y la hija de la repostera que ya habían llegado a su límite cayendo al suelo, 2 en la orilla ya que les había toda natación y otra en medio de la arena porque sus piernas simplemente ya no estaban reaccionando, parecía en ese momento un simple muñeco de trapo, pálida y completamente cansada.

Ruby…. ya no puede más…. Ruby ya no siente los brazos y las piernas…. parece una pasa toda arrugada — La menor pelirroja estaba tirada de panza en la arena con un traje de natación azul con una boina en su cabello respirando agitada.

Yo tampoco puedo…. mas… tía Umi es demasiado severa…. sabía que podría ser difícil, pero esto es una sentencia de muerte… — La peli naranja se estaba arrastrando por la arena con suma dificultad ya que no sentía su cuerpo de tanto esfuerzo físico que realizo nadando.

¡Oh vamos… si nadar es divertido! además revitaliza el cuerpo y la piel… te mantiene fuerte— Como toda una sirena salía la castaña de mirada celeste mientras arrastraba a sus amigas de nueva cuenta al agua.

Estas por supuesto comenzaron a patalear haciendo un gran berrinche, porque ya no querían seguir dando vueltas en el agua, pero solamente escucharon de su amiga "Aun nos faltan unas 10 más tranquilas" de tan solo oír palidecieron gritando que las ayudaran, pero desgraciadamente todas estaban tan ocupadas que no podrían hacerlo. Por otra parte, la hermana mayor de Ruby estaba tirada como un cadáver en el suelo con el rostro azul, sudando con un aspecto demacrado en su rostro que por más que pudiera no podía mover un solo musculo más. La pelinegra de mirada esmeralda estaba que no podía con su alma ya por lo que sus amigas se acercaron a ella para ver su estado de salud, como siempre al verla exagerar de manera monumental le gastaban bromas como usualmente lo hacían ya que una castaña de ojos color miel usaba una pequeña rama para tocar su mejilla para verificar que estuviera viva, mientras una peli morada de ojos violetas solamente sonreía mirando lo que hacia la otra.

Ya no puedo más… siento que estoy viendo la luz…. lo siento madre Maki… madre Nico… Dia les ha fallado… el monstruo marino ha acabado con mi vida… — Su drama era demasiado gracioso para sus amigas que solamente sonrieron con diversión.

Al parecer está desfalleciendo Kanan – senpai — Hanamaru solamente seguía tocando la mejilla de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pudiendo verse su alma salir por la boca.

Ya Dia… deja de ser tan dramática… no hemos ni nada 15 vueltas…. en la playa… aun puedes dar más…. — acercándose hacia ella lentamente le tomo la mejilla mirándole con picardía — Hanamaru tal vez necesita respiración de boca a boca —

¡Espera! ¡No es necesario que lo hagas! ¡Seguiré! — Como de rayo se levantó con su ropa deportiva toda sudada para seguir corriendo, se levantaba no porque pudiera seguir, ni tampoco porque estuviera cansada, no es que no quisiera un beso de Kanan, pero sería muy vergonzoso en público.

Ambas chicas se observaron al verla como mágicamente se levantaba para seguir con la sesión de ejercicios retomándola nuevamente ellas alcanzándola, finalmente el tercer grupo estaba en unas alfombras haciendo calentamiento muscular estirando manos y piernas, haciendo sentadillas y algún otro movimiento de yoga para calentar sus músculos porque era más que seguro que llegaría el momento en Cthulhu les haría cambiar de rutina para hacer algo más pesado. En ese momento las 9 entendieron cuando les dijeron que su tía Umi Sonoda era demasiado demandante con el entrenamiento, pero aun así decidieron aceptar a pesar de las constantes advertencias de sus respectivas madres, ahora todas sin excusa ni pretexto se lamentaban de esa decisión tan suicida.

 _Flash back_

 _Chika y las otras 8 regresaban al departamento de Honoka después de haber tomado una decisión de ser school idols para salvar Uranohoshi de cerrar en unos años, pero la hija de Honoka y Tsubasa sentía en ese momento culpa por como reacciono ante sus madres por lo que lo primero que haría al atravesar la puerta de su hogar seria disculparse con ellas por el pequeño "berrinche" que hizo porque eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, actuar de manera infantil sin darle la oportunidad de escucharlas. Comprendía que se preocuparan por ella, que querían que ella se diera cuenta de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar en ese momento así que tomando un respiro profundo lentamente tomo la perilla de la puerta y la abrió tranquilamente para encontrarse una escena sumamente extraña que no solo a ella sino a todas, saco de onda gritando todas al unísono._

 _¡Mama! — Se escuchó el grito de nueve voces jóvenes llamando a las 9 adultas que se sorprendieron por darse cuenta que las habían cachado en un momento vergonzoso._

 _Nozomi estaba haciéndole un washi washi max a Nico quien estaba retorciéndose de dolor mientras Maki estaba intentando separarlas, Eli solamente estaba con la mano en la cara como diciendo "¿En serio me case con ella?". Hanayo estaba dándole caricias a Rin quien reaccionaba como todo un pequeño felino quien era mimado por su amo mientras le decía cosas realmente dulces. Umi estaba amenazando con un sarten a Honoka que se escudaba detrás de su esposa quien solamente reía con calidez. Kotori solamente intentaba detener a su amada Umi teniendo un gesto lleno de vergüenza para la esposa de su amiga. En ese momento todas inmediatamente volvieron a su compostura más normal, si es que eso era posible mientras se sentaban en los sillones de la sala tranquilamente como si absolutamente nada de lo que vieron sus pequeñas hubiera pasado. Chika con esa audacia que le ha caracterizado entro para acercarse a donde estaban las 9 ex μ's con un gesto ruborizado sonriendo de manera forzada, lentamente comenzó a hablar poniendo más nerviosas a sus madres en ese momento._

 _¿Llegamos en mal momento? — Una gota se asomaba en su cien, incluso a sus amigas igual les sucedía lo mismo._

 _Ehm…. no princesa… todo está bien… solamente teníamos una plática de adultas…— la peli jengibre estaba apenada por la escena que habían presenciado sus hijas._

 _¿Una plática entre adultas… donde mi tía Nozomi manosea a mi madre Nico? ¿Madre Maki no sabía que eran tan liberales? ¿Tía Eli está de acuerdo? Al final son sus fetiches… no creo que deba inmiscuirme. no es que me importe no se hagan esa idea — la pelinegra solamente tocaba su cabello meneándolo un poco mientras 4 mujeres la estaban fulminando con la mirada._

 _Ruby quiere saber lo que es un fetiche… ¿Alguien me explica? — La pequeña ingenua era tan tierna… que no entendían como podría ser hija de Nico y Maki._

 _Dia iba a hablar nuevamente, pero unas manos le taparon la boca mientras sentía una mirada siniestra estarla casi matando de tan solo verla, era Nico quien no quería que la pureza de su pequeña princesita Ruby fuera contaminada con la depravación y fetiches extraños de la peli morada voluptuosa. La pequeña Kurosawa solamente estaba detrás de la mayor pelirroja quien soltaba un suspiro pesado ante la escena tan rara que estaban haciendo su hija mayor como su mujer. Nuevamente la peli naranja mejor se acercó a sus madres haciendo una sutil reverencia para disculparse por su actitud de hace unas horas atrás. Sus madres se daban cuenta en la honestidad de sus palabras, Riko y Yohane también hacían lo mismo con sus madres que sonreían tiernamente, las 4 mayores se acercaron a sus pequeñas para abrazarlas con mucha calidez aceptando sus sinceras disculpas siendo este un cuadro familiar conmovedor produciendo que todas las demás sonrieran con alegría acercándose a ellas observando solamente lo que sucedía._

 _Mama Honoka… Mama Tsubasa… lamento mi actitud… me comporté como una niña caprichosa… y no quise escucharlas… perdónenme por comportarme como tía Nico — abrazando a sus madres con fuerza hundía su rostro en sus hombros._

 _¡Hey, no soy caprichosa! — La mayor pelinegra sacaba su ego por los aires iba a responder por la doctora no se lo permitió._

 _Nico – chan… nuestra sobrina tiene razón… eres caprichosa… pero así te amo — La pelirroja le dio un toque con su dedo en la nariz haciendo sonrojar a Nico quien solo hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos sacando su lado "tsun tsun"._

 _Las hijas de Kotori y Umi hacían lo mismo manifestando sus disculpas mientras hacían una reverencia._

 _Mama Umi… lamento mi actitud... no fue correcta para una descendiente del linaje Sonoda… de verdad lo siento — La peli azul de ojos carmesí se expresa de manera respetuosa hacia su madre._

 _Madre Kotori… disculpa mi actitud… soy una dama y de comportarme como tal… — la peli vino de ojos color ámbar también hacia lo mismo que su hermana._

 _Poco a poco el momento se tranquilizó mientras seguían abrazadas por breces instantes mientras se separaron del abrazo, las familias mirándose madres e hijas con tranquilidad, tomando la palabra la peli jengibre teniendo un semblante más determinado pero sonriente haciéndole una pregunta a su hija, pero si era muy lista ella de ante mano ya sabría la respuesta solamente tenía que escucharlo de los labios de su pequeño terrón de azúcar por lo que tomando sus manos con calidez hablo con mucha ternura hacia su pequeña._

 _¿Aun tienes el deseo de ser school idols con tus amigas? — La mayor miro por un momento a Chika y después a las demás recibiendo un asentimiento de todas. — Pues las vamos a apoyar…. son nuestras hijas después de todo, siempre lo haremos —_

 _¡En serio! — Con grata sorpresa abrazo a su madre que por la fuerza caerían ambas al suelo mientras todas las demás reinas con alegría._

 _Claro princesa… tu madre, tus tías y yo haríamos lo que fuera con tal de verlas felices… es más… hasta ya nos estábamos organizando… Tus tías Kotori y Nico se encargaran de hacer sus vestuarios, Tus tías Maki y Eli se encargaran de hacer sus canciones, Tus tías Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo se encargaran de buscarles un lugar donde poder entrenar y practicar, tu tía Umi se encargara de la letra de sus canciones y bueno… — Todas comenzaban a sudar frio, mientras la peli jengibre trataba de terminar lo que iba a decir pero se le adelanto la susodicha._

 _Yo las entrenare…. solo yo soy la adecuada para hacerlo… — su semblante era serio, demasiado para su gusto, quitándose sus lentes la peli azul demostraba fuerza y determinación, por alguna razón todas comenzaron a sudar frio sintiendo escalofríos._

 _Chika y las demás estaban conscientes de lo peligroso que podía ser eso, por lo que sus madres intentaron disuadirlas de que buscaran a alguien más para hacerlo, ya que bueno Umi era demasiado estricta, pero ella no cedió, las entrenaría, las pondría en forma las disciplinaria si o si, no era necesario decirles que tuvieran miedo ya que tan solo ver "el fuego" de sus ojos era suficiente para dar miedo. Por lo que dio su primera orden como instructora de baile de las chicas quienes temblaron de miedo por su tono de voz tan recio y demandante._

 _Mañana a las 6:00 pm en la playa… no lleguen tarde…. o hare que su primer día… un infierno… —_

 _Fin de flash back_

Y ante la advertencia no había engaño, así fue todas habían terminado completamente fulminadas parecían limones con su jugo recién exprimido mientras estaban sentadas en el suelo tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas, todas ya estaban rebasando sus límites asa que la peli azul dio por terminada la práctica de hoy, pero les dijo que 5 días a la semana tendrían que estar entrenando para ponerse en forma para poder cantar, bailar y desempeñar un buen trabajo cuando fueran finalmente school idols, claro para eso debían formar un club de idols, hacer una solicitud a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en este caso Dia para poderlo crear. Finalmente, el día acabo, pero algo en el ambiente no estaba bien ya que cierta peli vino estaba mirando hacia 3 chicas que hablaban de manera muy amena, la castaña de cabellos cortos estaba muy cercana a la peli naranja, abrazándose demasiado alegres mientras una pequeña pelirroja reía de lo que estuvieran hablando. En su pecho una extraña sensación de enojo y dolor se formó, era tan densa como su madre Umi para expresar ese sentimiento en su interior, sentía celos… porque estaba enamorada de su amiga de la infancia y lo peor del caso no encontraba como decírselo sin morir de vergüenza, solamente suspiro y miro hacia otro lado alejándose de ahí.

Cuando se lo dirás…. — Una rubia de ojos dorados se acercó hacia ella tomándole del hombro buscando reconfortarla.

Mari – senpai…. bueno…. yo… no lo sé… — Suspiro evitando derramar lágrimas.

Pues deberías apurarte, porque escuche por parte de las tías Hanayo y Rin que su pequeña You también está enamorada de ella, prometí guardar el secreto… pero te lo digo para que no te tardes o podría ser tarde.

La rubia tranquilamente la dejo para ir con su hermana y su novia mientras estas estaban abrazándose e intentando darse cariño, bueno más de Kanan a Dia que pareció perro de pelea queriéndose defender dejando a una triste y confundida Riko mirando hacia el horizonte sintiendo una mano tomando la suya con calidez.

Vamos….. nos están esperando… — era su hermana quien trataba de animarla también comenzando a caminar mientras la seguía.

Si…. —

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues yo creo que el drama amoroso por el momento va a ser entre RikoChikaYou porque ya forma aquí un trio amoroso XD ¿Sera Riko capaz de confesarse? ¿You será quien se gane el corazón de Chika? ¿Qué hará ella al darse cuenta que 2 de sus amigas están enamoradas de ella? descúbranlo próximamente en los siguientes capítulos, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los sentimientos caóticos de Riko**

Eran las 6:30 a.m. y en la habitación de la chica peli vino, hija de Umi y Kotori estaba ella acostada removiéndose entre las sabanas, la expresión en su semblante era de mucha desesperación hasta el punto de ver como por la comisura de sus ojos se esparcían pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas que resbalaban por sus tersas mejillas no pudo soportar más la pesadilla que estaba teniendo que despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama tratando de alcanzar algo o alguien ya que había extendido su brazo izquierdo con la palma abierta, su respiración estaba completamente agitada que al darse cuenta de que solamente había sido una pesadilla su semblante se volvió uno completamente triste, tanto dolor sentía que comenzó a sollozar dejando salir un agudo llanto que para los oídos de su madre modista no pasaron de largo y que dicho sea de paso ya estaba dirigiéndose a su habitación para despertarla, su hermana ya estaba tomando el desayuno con su madre en la cocina.

Una sensación de tristeza inundo el corazón de la mayor peli gris al escuchar el lamento de su pequeña que ni corta ni perezosa toco la puerta llamándola con mucha calidez característica en ella.

Hija…. ¿Estás bien? — Vestía con un mandil color beige con una blusa y falda color marrón en ese momento, escuchando del otro lado de la puerta la pronta respuesta de su hija.

Si…. madre…. estoy bien… descuida…. — Por otra parte, Riko se estaba secando las lágrimas, tratando de normalizar su respiración buscando evitar preocupar a su madre.

¿Puedo pasar? ... — Recibiendo una respuesta positiva entro a la habitación para encontrar a la menor sentada en la orilla de la cama con su pijama color vino.

Al ver esa mirada tan triste, tan decaída en su querida Riko, su corazón se le oprimió que no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse a su hija, para tomar su mano con una ternura tan maternal que la menor comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte recargada en el hombro de su madre quien le acariciaba el cabello con la diestra dándole el consuelo que ella necesitaba en ese momento. Desconocía la razón su suplicio, pero estaba consciente de que necesitaba desahogarse para poder estar más tranquila por lo cual la dejo hacerlo por varios minutos hasta que logro calmar tanto sus sollozos como su respiración, para volverse a mirar madre e hija a los ojos, mientras la mayor le tocaba la mejilla a la menor regalándole una tierna, pero amorosa sonrisa que hizo igualmente sonreír a la contraria retomando la palabra en ese momento.

Riko… hija…. ¿Qué sucede? puedes contarle a mamá… quizás pueda ayudarte…— Pero como era de esperarse la menor negó ante la pregunta de su madre.

No es nada grave… descuida… son solamente problemas de adolescentes…. — Una respuesta tal y como su adorada escritora daría, era la viva imagen de Umi, poco a poco s levantaría para toma runa portarretratos en mini - tocador viendo la imagen de ella abrazada a una sonriente peli naranja, recordando cuando habían ido al acuario, ese día había sido muy importante para ella ya que descubrió los sentimientos conflictivos por la hija su tía Honoka.

Madre…. ¿Está mal que me guste una chica? — Tal cuestionamiento, descoloco un poco la peli gris pero solamente sonrió ampliamente acercándose a ella para tomarle de los hombros estando de espaldas a ella.

Hija… el amor no es malo, no importa si te gusta un chico o una chica… el amor es el sentimiento más bello que puede experimentar una persona, más si es correspondido… supongo preguntas porque tu amor platónico es Chika, la hija de Tsubasa – san y Honoka – chan ¿Cierto? —

La asertividad e intuición de la modista podían a veces dar miedo, tanto que su hija sintió como su cara ardía completamente sonrojada dejando el portarretratos en su lugar separándose de ella nerviosa mientras tartamudeaba tratando de negar lo evidente, inclusive no la miraba a los ojos por lo avergonzada que se sentía en ese momento. Pensaba que no lo sabían, incluso frunció un poco el ceño ya que estaba llegándole la idea de que quizás Yohane había dicho algo al respecto ya que ella fue la primera en saberlo, "Esa traidora" diría entre dientes, pero la realidad era que no se necesitaba ser tan listo para no darse cuenta de las cosas, tanto Umi como Riko para Kotori eran como un libro abierto, expresando sus sentimientos, pero incapaces de demostrarlos abiertamente.

Solamente se limitó a sonreír con picardía mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su habitación volteando de reojo para verla un momento guiñándole el ojo lentamente.

Báñate y vístete para que bajes a desayunar, porque se les va a hacer tarde… cariño…. — Después de eso solamente cerró la puerta tranquilamente para dejar a su pequeña meditar en sus palabras.

Quisiera… ser más abierta como tu madre…— Soltando un suspiro se dirigió al baño quitándose la pijama para meterse a la tina mientras la regadera le chorreaba agua templada escurriéndose por cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados pensando una y otra vez en lo que su madre dijo.

Al terminar su baño, se pondría el uniforme, se peinaría y arreglaría sus cosas tranquilamente bajando a la planta baja encontrando a su familia en el comedor mientras su madre preparaba unos ricos Onigiri de arroz, su hermana estaba comiendo el suyo mientras leía un libro de esoterismo en la mesa, su otra madre estaba leyendo un libro mientras tomaba una taza de café, sentándose a un lado de su hermana Kotori le sirvió un Onigiri agradeciendo por la comida, tomando tranquilamente su desayuno. La peli azul a dejar su libro un momento vio a su hija comiendo no con mucho ánimo cosa que le alarmo un poco, ya que no le gustaba que sus hijas dejaran comida en la mesa, ya que su amada esposa se esmeraba en hacerles los mejores platillos, no dé en balde tomo cursos con la peli negra sobre cocina y repostería durante 6 meses, soportando los celos de la pantera carmesí que al ver a Kotori y Nico juntas, pasándola bien casi termina arrancándole las alas en varios intentos.

Riko… mi amor…. Porque no has comido lo que te preparo tu madre… ¿No te gusta? — Estaba consciente de que eso no era, pero nunca estaba de más preguntar.

No es eso, de hecho, esta delicioso…. solo que anoche tuve una pesadilla…. y pues me siento un poco confundida respecto a eso — Mirando su plato respirando hondo.

Riko – chan… está enamorada… madre… eso es todo…. — Eso era lo más normal en chicas de su edad, pero para cierta peli azul eso era algo completamente vergonzoso, aun a su edad madura, lo seguía considerando así.

¡Yohane!, ¡Porque tenía que decirlo tan así! — Estaba tan ruborizada Riko por lo que dijo su hermana que quería que la tierra se la tragara, pero para su madre eso le había caído como balde de agua helada.

Se levantó tranquilamente de la mesa yendo hacia su estudio regresando tranquilamente con una espada samurái con una hoja aun afilada empuñándola con una mano, con sus orejas tirando humo y roja igual o mucho más que el cabello de la doctora Nishikino con ese instinto sobreprotector *cof – cof yandere* activado a 1000 x hora comenzando a gritar a los cuatro vientos un interrogatorio que hizo pequeña a Riko en su asiento, formándose una escena melodramática en ese momento, cosa que a Kotori lejos de preocuparle o molestarle, le hace reír de manera agradable, mientras tanto Yoshiko estaba tan metida en su libro que cuando sintió un golpe frente a ella se asustó tanto que soltó el libro haciéndolo volar por los aires. Encontrándose con la cara de Umi roja a punto de estallar de lo avergonzada que estaba.

¡Tú jovencita! ¡Me dirás quien es el degenerado que quiere robarse a mi bebé! ¡Voy a cortárselos de un tajo a ese cabrón! ¡No voy a dejar que me arrebaten de mis brazos a mi pequeña Riko! — Estaba exasperada al punto del colapso nervioso.

Madre…. tranquilízate…. primero cálmate… y te diré…. solo… respira… ¡Mama! — Umi había dado otro golpe dramático en la mesa mientras trataba de que Yohane hablara.

Por favor… madre… tranquilízate... si es cierto que me gusta alguien… es más la conoces…. bueno… se trata de… — Trago saliva en seco y se tomó en un momento para decírselo — Es Chika la que me gusta —

Por un momento las cosas parecían suavizarse porque al parecer estaba bajando su estado alterado, volviendo a sonreír con tranquilidad mirando a sus 2 pequeñas princesas como si nada hubiera pasado o al menos hasta que termino de asimilar lo que había dicho una de sus hijas.

Ah bueno… al menos no es un… ¡Espera! ¡¿Dijiste Chika?! — Volvió a tomar su espada y la apunto hacia su abdomen como se fuera a hacer el Hara-kiri.

¡Ay por amor de dios Umi – chan! ¡Que te extraña! ¡Si son amigas de la infancia o que… ¿Te desagrada estar casada conmigo? porque nos pasó lo mismo…. — Haciendo un puchero la peli gris, cruzo los brazos fingiendo molestia.

¡No!.. Kotori… cariño no eso… solo es que — Umi se había acercado a su amada tomándole las manos dándose cuenta de la metida de patas que hizo,

Umi – chan ¡Eres cruel! — Salió corriendo a su habitación, pero discretamente le guiño el ojo a sus hijas "salvándoles" de pasar una situación mayormente vergonzoso sonriendo encerrándose a su habitación. — ¡Umi – chan no me quiere! —

¡Kotori! ¡Espera! No es eso lo que quise decir ¡Kotori cariño perdón! —

Esa señal la aprovecharon las 2 jóvenes que tranquilamente se levantaron de la cama y como todos unas ninjas salieron de su casa cerrando la puerta detrás de sí soltando un suspiro descansando sus almas del posible tormento que pudieron haber pasado, pero Riko comenzó a jalonear a su hermana que estaba mareándose por las sacudida que esta bruscamente le estaba dando reclamándole porque lo había dicho de una manera tan despreocupada, que le correspondía a ella decírselo a su madre de una manera que no sucediera lo que paso hace instantes atrás pero solamente Yohane le dio un pisotón en su pie para comenzar a correr rumbo a Uranohoshi riendo de manera divertida y alegando que siendo un ángel caído era normal el que hiciera "travesuras" pero estas no eran graciosas para su hermana que la perseguía por media calle mientras se gritaban cosas como "ven aquí Yohane", "!Oh que alguien me ayude! Riko quiere matarme jejeje". Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que al cruzar una calle se encontraron con 2 chicas caminando una al lado de la otra hablando, sonriendo y riendo de manera amena tanto que nuevamente esa punzada en el pecho de la peli vino volvió como un puñal clavándosele en el pecho.

Su hermana con un saludo llamo su atención gritando sus nombres como una completa loca a media calle.

¡Chika – chan!, ¡You – chan! — sonriente llamando la atención de las susodichas se acercaron corriendo cuidadosamente para llegar hacia donde estaban Yohane y Riko.

¡Yohane – chan! ¡Riko – chan! ¡buenos días! — Esa era la peli naranja que se había lanzado como una bala de cañón hacia ambas hermanas abrazándoles con fuerza tanto que las tumbo quedando encima de ellas.

¡Yosoroooo! Buenos días Riko – chan, Yohane – chan — Saludaba con una pose militar la peli castaña de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su rostro — Nosotras ya íbamos de camino al instituto… ¿Nos vamos juntas? —

Dos de tres chicas estaban de acuerdo, solamente una no lo estaba y la razón era muy clara: "Celos", de la manera más atenta se disculpó y se separó de sus amigas, excusándose de que había recordado que tenía algo que hacer antes de ir a clases, intentando alejarse de sus amigas pero la insistencia de Chika a veces podía ser algo fastidiosa que con todo el dolor de su corazón se zafo de su agarre algo brusco corriendo lejos de ahí sin ver como la peli naranja hacia un gesto melodramático mientras sus amigas reían con ternura, pero muy en el fondo su hermana estaba preocupada de lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante con Riko.

 _[Soy una cobarde….]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Púes creo que la pareja o en este caso triángulo amoroso con drama será ChikaYouRiko, ¿Ustedes con quienes quisieran que se quedara Chika? ¿Con Riko o con You?, espero sus opiniones en los reviews, buenas tardes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todo comenzó desde la infancia**

El tormento sentimental de la joven peli vino había comenzado cuando apenas tenía unos 6 años de edad, en ese momento su hermana Yohane estaba llegando a los 5, nunca pensó que experimentaría ese sentimiento a muy temprana edad, en un día de campo en uno de los tantos parques que hay en la ciudad de Akihabara, de tanto correr termino llegando a la entrada de Uranohoshi tratando de entender porque no podía confesarle sus sentimientos a esa peli naranja atolondrada por lo que comenzó a hacer memoria recordando el momento justo cuando la conoció por primera vez pero también una sonrisa algo melancólica se asomaba en sus labios ya que sin duda ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su infancia. Tranquilamente comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clase mientras las demás llegaban en silencio absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

 _Flash Back 9 años atrás – Parque Arakawa Ryokuchi_

 _Una joven pareja se encontraba en uno de los tantos parques recreativos y con áreas verdes de Akiba mientras sus hijas jugaban no muy lejos de ahí, bueno al menos la menor de las hermanas la impetuosa Yoshiko jugaba en unas barandillas de metal mientras se impulsaba entre barandillas para llegar a la parte más alta de la estructura, cuando lo logro ese aire de soberbia le salía hasta por los poros, ni su madre una escritora de novelas románticas ni la diseñadora de modas en ascenso de todo Japón entendían de donde había sacado esa actitud quizás de su tía Nico Yazawa pero muy pocas veces se veían porque sus trabajos les demandaban mucho de su tiempo por eso habían planificado durante meses este día. Por otro lado, la mayor estaba tranquilamente jugando en el suelo con un piano de juguete el cual tocaba con alegría, Riko era todo lo contrario a su hermana era más tranquila y tímida, como su madre la peli azul de mirada ámbar que dicho sea de paso era por así decirlo "su consentida" pero no por eso dejaba de amar ambas por igual. Ambas madres estaban tranquilas esperando a que sus amigas llegaran cuando de repente escucharon un golpe seco asustándola viendo a la pequeña peli azul de mirada violeta en el suelo llorando a mares con una rodilla raspada._

 _¡Yoshiko!_ _— Rápidamente Umi corría hacia ella para mirar que se había lastimado su rodilla rasgando la media que traía puesta mientras lloraba adolorida. — Tranquila cariño… solo es un raspón debiste tener más cuidado mi vida —_

 _Sonreía tenuemente mientras la cargaba en brazos mientras la menor sollozaba sobre su hombro para después volver a donde estaba sentada junto a su esposa que saco unos curitas y agua oxigenada para curarle con cuidado para que no le doliera mucho, ya con el curita en su rodilla la peli gris de mirada ámbar saco de un bolsillo un pequeño peluche de un demonio que era todo menos aterrador el cual la menor tomo en brazos mientras lo apretujaba contra su pecho. Kotori al verla más tranquila, sonrió acariciando su cabello corto idéntico al de su esposa solo un poco más claro._

 _Después de esperar un rato finalmente vieron a una pareja llegar, eran sus amigas de la preparatoria y dueñas de un restaurante de comida en crecimiento, la castaña Hanayo y la peli naranja Rin quienes traían a sus pequeñas You y Hanamaru, la primera tomada de la mano de Rin y la segunda dormida en brazos e Hanayo, quienes saludaron a Umi y Kotori acercándose hacia donde estaban._

 _Rin, Hanayo…. qué bueno que vinieron nos alegra verlas — Exclamo Umi con tranquilidad sonriéndoles._

 _Vaya las pequeñas You y Hanamaru han crecido mucho jejeje — Con ternura se acercaría a la pequeña Hanamaru quien lentamente al sentir la caricia de su tía despertó tallándose los ojos._

 _¿Zura? — Lentamente bostezaba para lo primer ver es a la pequeña Yoshiko abrazando su peluche— ¡Yoshiko – chan!_ _— Con mucha alegría se movía entendiendo su madre que quería bajar de sus brazos para acercarse a su amiga abrazándola con efusividad._

 _¡Mi nombre es Yohane! ¡Soy el angel caído Yohane! — Forcejeando con la otra las 4 mayores rieron alegremente viéndolas._

 _Las pequeñas Riko y You se saludaron con la mano, pero hasta ahí ambas eran ciertamente tímidas una por naturaleza la otra por no saber que decirle, las mayores comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente mientras comenzaban a ordenar una manta con la comida para su día de campo soltando un comentario gracioso Umi respecto a su amiga repostera que a las otras 3 las hizo reír recordando sus tiempos de preparatoria. Cuando la ahora repostera se le caracterizaba por ser floja y algo glotona._

 _Solo espero que Honoka no llegue ahorita si no se va querer comer toda la comida —_

 _No olvides a Rin Umi – chan… ella es un poco glotona igual Jejejeje aún no se le quita esa costumbre —_

 _Kayochin piensa que me veo gorda… nya —_

 _Su esposa como gatito regañado bajaba la mirada haciendo un tierno puchero que su amada no pudo resistir en ningún momento acercándosele para tomarle el mentón besando sus labios y tomándole de las caderas para apegarla a ella en un acto ciertamente galante, causando el mismo asombro de siempre en Umi quien se sonrojo al instante saliendo literalmente humo por las orejas._

 _Rin – chan, tu no estas gorda eres la mujer más sexy con la que yo estoy felizmente casada y con quien tengo 2 hijas realmente hermosas — su actitud causaba cierto impacto en la peli naranja que solamente se ruborizo ocultando su rostro en su pecho._

 _Kayochin es realmente dulce… — Acurrucándose en su pecho con amor frotándose como un felino contra el pecho basto de su chica._

 _¡Ustedes no tienen vergüenza!, ¡Estamos en un lugar público y nuestras hijas pueden verlas! ¡Qué clase de imagen le dan a las pequeñas You y Hanamaru!_ _— Alarmada la pobre escritora estaba a punto de desmallarse de la impresión._

 _Umi – chan…. no seas exagerada…. no es como si ellas hicieran "la danza del lobo" como nosotras" o "El vuelo de la abeja" o ya se "El vuelo de la mariposa" — Seguiría si no fuera porque Umi le había callado mientras estaba que estaba suspirando alterada y más porque una pelirroja doctora y una peli negra habían llegado con sus hijas en el momento justo de ese comentario logrando que se sonrojaran frunciendo el ceño._

 _Mama Nico Ruby quiere saber qué es eso de "La danza del lobo" ¿es algún baile como los que tú haces en el escenario mama?_ _— La siempre inocente Ruby era la más tierna de las pequeñas quien estaba en los brazos de Nico quien no sabía a cómo responder a esa pregunta._

 _Ruby…. mi princesa estas muy chica para que te diga eso… Maki sostenla un momento cariño… voy a hablar seriamente con "La tea Kotori" sobre la pureza de mi pequeña Ruby — La tomaba en brazos la pelirroja mientras dejaba a Dia cerca de ella, pero la menor prácticamente se ocultó detrás de ella temerosa._

 _Nico – chan…. espera… no vayas a pelearte…. — No pudo terminar la oración ya que su pequeña pelinegra ya estaba zarandeando como costal de papas a la modista mientras esta pedía ayuda a Umi — Umi, déjalas…. que se arreglen… — Detenía a su amiga con un brazo mientras esta suspiraba con pesadez._

 _Dejando a las otras 2 arreglar su asunto todas las demás miraban a sus hijas jugar tranquilamente al menos You, Hanamaru, Yoshiko y Ruby ya que Dia estaba tras las faldas de su madre pelirroja por así decirlo, Riko solamente las veía tranquilamente mientras seguía tocando el piano, esto no pasaría desapercibido por ninguna de ellas que comenzaron a tornar la plática respecto a esa peculiaridad en las menores._

 _Maki – chan…. Dia aún no deja su timidez como Riko ¿verdad? — La castaña miraba tranquila a la peli negra de mirada esmeralda escondida tras la doctora solamente mirando todo con cautela._

 _Es complicado… ya el pediatra nos comentó que es una etapa que todos los niños pasan, solo no debemos quitarle atención y yo… pero por nuestros trabajos a veces no le damos la suficiente…. pero bueno he pedido vacaciones y Nico – chan igual — Tan tranquila estaba contando eso cuando escucho el llanto de su pequeña Dia._

 _Desconcertado volteo para ver algo que la dejo completamente estupefacta, una de las hijas de la astrónoma y la maestra de danza estaba haciéndole ese peculiar castigo "Washi washi" a su adoración mas grande, pero no notaba perversión en ella, sino más bien curiosidad e inocencia pero al ver la mirada picara de la peli morada y una llena de pena de la rubia entendió el porqué de eso por lo que se acercó al par de pequeñas para hablar tranquilamente sin perder los estribos o al menos eso era lo que estaba intentando conservar, resultándole muy difícil por el hecho de ver a Dia llorar removiéndose como gusano para soltarse del agarre de esas manos traviesas y juguetonas sin ningún tipo de malicia aparente._

 _Kanan – chan…. puedes soltar a Dia…. la estas lastimando un poco… corazón — Al darse cuenta la peli morada de mirada violeta la soltó bajando la mirada apenada._

 _Perdon… tía Maki pero Mama Nozomi me dijo que esa era una divertida forma de saludar a los amigos — Al oír esas palabras las venas le estaban saltando por la frente frunciendo la boca y el ceño sonriendo con algo de molestia._

 _Tu madre… obviamente te mintió…. pero no te preocupes… ella es un poco traviesa…. — Le acaricio su cabello a la pequeña Kanan quien se tomó los bordes de sus pantalones._

 _La pequeña Mari siempre destacaba con los vestidos que traía, siempre lucia tan alegre y sonriente que esa misma alegría le era transmitida a las demás presentes yendo a jugar con las demás mientras Maki y Nozomi se miraban tranquilamente, la pequeña Dia estaba aún sollozando en los brazos de su madre._

 _Nozomi…. te voy a pedir un favor…. no le enseñes las mismas costumbres perversas a tus hijas…. ¿ok?_ _— Demandaba con severidad la doctora mientras arruyaba a su hija en brazos._

 _Como dice mi pequeña Mari "It's Joke" Makichin — La mencionada solo rodo los ojos mientras iba con las demás._

 _Las únicas faltantes eran Honoka y Tsubasa, quienes no tardaron en llegar, la peli jengibre traía en brazos una pequeña caja con un pastel que ella misma había preparado para la ocasión, poco a poco Riko volteo al escuchar una voz cantarina, llena de vida viendo a una pequeña peli naranja con una canasta de mandarinas acercándose hacia ella tranquilamente para entregársela en las manos, con un pequeño dibujo de ellas 2 junto a You, sintiéndose de manera extraña, alegre, eufórica, era una sensación totalmente indescriptible que solamente a decir "gracias" ante ese gesto sonrojándose notoriamente desviando la mirada para que no la viera la pequeña Chika. Pero estaba evidentemente lo noto por lo que se acercó curiosa cual niño cuando nota algo interesante ante sus ojos._

 _Riko – chan… ¿Estas bien? —_

 _Eh…. si Chika – chan… estoy bien…. por cierto, gracias por el regalo, aunque bueno yo no tengo nada que darte —_

 _¡No te preocupes Riko – chan!, Para mi es más que suficiente con el hecho de que seas mi amiga Jejejeje —_

 _Esas tiernas palabras y esa sonrisa tan radiante le hicieron sentir una extraña tranquilidad la cual solamente atino a corresponder con una sonrisa sincera, mientras tanto sus madres ya habían preparado la comida para pasar el día en familia porque eso era lo que tenían las 10 madres, una unión familiar que con el tiempo se había fortalecido, fue ahí cuando Riko descubrió lo que era amor a primera vista, pero ese amor con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en un pesar tan grande que no sabría hasta cuándo podría soportarlo._

 _Fin de Flash back_

Riko se encontraba sentada en su salón de clases mientras leía un libro que su madre le había prestado, pensando en ese capítulo de su infancia el cual tenía un significado profundo para ella, se preguntaba porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado, tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad podía anhelar, una familia feliz y unida, amigas con las cuales compartir muchas cosas e incluso el amor… aunque este no fuera correspondido ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba entonces?

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota el autor: Pues aquí les traigo un capitulo quizás de relleno pero que es relevante en la historia que estoy creando, ya más adelante vendrán peleas, discusiones y drama, pero al final habrá un final feliz para Riko, ¿Cómo será este? ya se verá próximamente. Ya estaré actualizando en tiempo y forma esta semana ya que salí de algunos pendientes sin más que agregar me despido y que pasen un bonito día, porque aquí está lloviendo XD.**


End file.
